In My ARMS (Volume 1)
by LowercaseJ
Summary: WARNING! Contains instances of RAPE/ABUSE! Sam's world is suddenly turned upside down when he has an encounter with the one and only Spring Man! In a strange turn of events, Sam lands a job as the new masseuse at the ARMS training facility. Now, he's got a future of sexual and life-changing moments ahead of him! Life will never be the same in this "Story of spring loaded passion".


**In My ARMS (Volume 1)**

Author: _LowercaseJ_

Editor: _My Friend Sam_

Illustrator: _CaptainG_

Creative Consultant: _Abc_

Chapter 1: Spring Into My Stadium

It's finally time to move out on my own; 22, out of school, and ready to start a new life. I'm Sam, and I'm ready to take the next step towards the future. Through my whole school life, the ARMS grand prix was shown every few months on TV, and the countless exhibition matches made my heart race. It's my calling in life to be a part of the ARMS league in any way I can. My only problem is that I don't have the stretchy ARMS that were gifted to such sexy, and strong people...it's hard for me to choose a favorite!

Springman's so muscular and handsome, and with a mouth that can eat 13 pizzas in one sitting...God, I wonder what else that mouth could do…

Ribbon girl is an absolute cutie, her perky chest...her super short skirt...that velvet voice that I'm completely obsessed with.

Ninjara's chain arms just turn me on just thinking of them restraining me while he has his way with me...and his well built legs, I want him to crush me with them.

Master Mummy's so **fucking** thick it's almost impossible. God I just want him to sit on my lap and have him crush my waist with his cake, I wouldn't even care if he broke my pelvis and I started to bleed and die.

Thoughts of every single fighter in the ARMS association make it hard for me to sleep at night. But what chance do I have with any of them? They probably have thousands-no, millions of people who would die just to meet them in person.

I had recently bought an apartment and I was working a low paying computer job. I hadn't gotten any sunlight or physical activity for a whole 24 hours, and that can't be healthy! Even if I'll never be as strong or as successful as any of my idols, I should try my hardest and push myself to the physical extreme.

To get myself motivated, I decide to work out at the one place I knew would trigger my inner beast, the Spring Gym. Taking a jog from my apartment to the Spring Gym is very refreshing, I've never felt so alive in my life! I know I'm about to get much more of a spring in my step as soon as I begin my workout inside. Eager to try my hardest, I enter through the front doors, purchasing gym membership at the front desk.

I spend the next few hours by the weights, gradually going heavier and faster with my reps. I'm in the zone so much, that I don't even notice that the ENTIRE gym is empty, and it's closing! After finishing my last rep, I look up at the clock noticing the time. But before I make my way to the exit, I hear the distance sound of clanking weights and manly grunts. Did another person forget that the gym's closing? I should probably let him know before security kicks him out. I make my way to a corner of the weight section, down a hallway into the private workout room section. I figure out which room the sounds are coming from, as I curiously peek through the glass door.

I feel a blush cross my cheeks, watching the incredibly heavy bar being lifted up and down effortlessly by a pair of red and blue coil shaped arms. There's no doubt in my mind, it's him. I try not to be seen, but my body just pulls me closer and closer to Springman as he begins to sweat and grit his teeth. I sigh in awe, his muscular spring biceps bulging with each upward push. I feel something of mine bulging too...but I don't care, I just want to keep watching. It's just me and Springman, alone at his private workout room in the Spring Gym.

I eventually notice him struggle, it takes me by complete surprise! Springman begins to fail hanging the bar back on the rack, he must have been expecting someone to help him put the bar back up! If I don't help him, he could get hurt! But if I do, I could get caught and arrested. No...this is my chance to do something for the man I've looked up to for the past few months. He's in danger, so I won't mind going to jail if it means he gets to fight another day.

Without thinking, I spring into action, opening the door and grabbing the bar with all my might to keep it up. Holy shit it's heavy! How the hell was he able to support something so heavy for that long, let alone bench it! I already feel my fingers begin to slip, my arms nearly popping out of their sockets. Springman and I share the same expression of pain, there was nothing I could do…The weight plummets down towards springman, as he grips both his hands, firmly planting his feet on the ground.

"Sha-Boing!" he announces as he pushes his whole body up towards the weight, an amazing blue energy ring surrounding him for a split second! That was his signature deflect! The weight is sent flying across the room and crashes into a corner!

In awe, I topple over onto my ass, my nails scratching into the ground below me as I gaze up at him. His bouncy pompadour wiggles and he turns his head towards me, offering me a hand.

"Hey! Pretty rad that you decided to help there! You gave me just enough time to deflect that baby!" he has an infectious smile and his blue eyes gleam, I can't stop staring into them. I begin to blush brightly. Springman stretches his arm down further, speaking to me in his charismatic voice again, "C'mon man, let me give you a hand!"

"O-oh...right!" I barely force a sentence past my lips, as I grab his hand and he pulls me up.

"Ah, damn." I notice a slight noise of pain come from "The Bouncer". He's holding the shoulder of the arm he used to pull me up.

"A-a….are….are you- I mean-"

Holy shit, he's actually standing right in front of me. I can't speak.

"A-are you...ok?"

"Heh, sure thing man!" even when he's in great pain, he still sounds so positive and likeable, "I just threw out my shoulder. It happens during hoops from time to time, trust me!"

"Y-you're hurt? H-here." hesitantly, I turn him around so his back was facing me, and I sit down with him at the bench. I need to make sure he's feeling well enough for his fight tomorrow. I remember from watching his Grand Prix that he has one, and I want to do anything for Springman.

"Yo man, what are you-" he gets cut off as soon as I firmly press my palms into his shoulders, my fingers clenching around them. I make slow, soothing motions with my hands, moving both of them in circular motions, leaning my body against his back.

"Y-you have a fight tomorrow...I-I can't leave you knowing you might lose unfairly. You're one of my favorite fighters, I can't let that happen!" I admit to him. My face immediately goes red after I speak, regretting my words

Expecting him to snap back, he instead sighs and leans into my chest; it's definitely making his shoulders feel better. Wanting to satisfy Springman more, I press my palms into his shoulders harder, moving them up and down to loosen his muscles and make them numb. I feel two snakes run their way up my legs, his incredibly muscular arms. I try my hardest not to moan. Massaging such a popular, handsome, strong, and perfect man like he is...it's too much. The back of his head is close to my head. As my forehead leans against the back of his, I can smell the succulent sweat from his workout, it's turning me on so much. I begin to nuzzle him, tiny noises slipping past my lips. I'm not doing this for myself, it's so he can fight tomorrow...but he's doing one hell of a job returning the favor.

"Yeah baby…" Springman softly sighs as he begins to roll his shoulders as my hands grip them, "Nobody's ever been this gentle with me...take it from someone who always gets knocked on their ass every day."

Even during such a relaxing moment between us, he still has the wit to tell a joke. I laugh, enjoying his fantastic company so much. He definitely seems like the kind of guy I can just go out and have a beer with. But deep down, I want more than that, and I hope in the bottom of his heart that he feels the same.

I suddenly feel my heart leap out of my chest! Springman's body shifts back and he's sitting on my waist, his tight glutes pressing harder and harder. I get beet red, burrowing my face in his good shoulder, moving both my hands to work on the sore one. As Springman digs his seat into my waist with increasing intensity, I begin to feel tension rise, my cock rising in the inside of my gym pants. C-crap, he can't know I'm actually getting hard over this. The pleasure he's inflicting on my member is more accidental if anything! Springman' s unaware that he's making me THIS hard, but at some point he'll notice…

I have to get him to relax, or else I'm going to **fucking** burst! As my fingers trickle down his sore shoulder, his lower body becomes even more antsy, as it swivels back and forth unconsciously, making me bite my lip to fight back a moan. Desperate to satisfy him before I explode inside my pants, I form my hands into fists, digging them into his beefy shoulder. I use all the strength in both my arms to undo the soreness in his brick-like muscles.

My desperate efforts don't feel like enough, as his two toasters begin to charge up, the warmth from his muscular ass filling my waist with unbearable pleasure. This can't happen...he'll feel it get all over him as it soaks through my pants. He'll think I'm just trying to take advantage of him...and I won't have a chance to be with him privately ever again! Damnit, damnit! On the verge of releasing inside my underwear, my two knuckles massaging his sore shoulder squeeze into each other tightly, pressing on both sides of his shoulder. Suddenly, I hear a 'pop' from where my knuckles are, as Springman bounces back to his feet almost instantly.

"Woo! Badabing!" He strikes a pose, lifting the arm he pulls earlier perfectly fine, "Yo, you actually managed to help me out, rad man, thanks!". Springman gives me a thumbs up, but notices me as I'd lay on the bench, completely oblivious to the tension that was building inside of me that whole time. It's absolutely agonizing, but I'm glad that Springman got his mojo back!

"D-d….don't...mention...it." I hide my face by looking at the ground, holding my hands together timidly. Springman notices how flustered I am and smiles down at me with his hands on his hips, naively.

"Man, you look tired! I don't blame you. I sure disabled my arm pretty badly and it must have taken a lot of effort to fix!"

"W-well…" I timidly say, finally regaining my composure, "I'm glad you're in the right shape to fight aga-" The sound of the door knob turning cuts me off. Springman's eyes spring open wide, as he reaches out and grabs me, putting me in the middle of a tall stack of clean of gym towels. "H-hey! Springman what's going-"

"Sorry man, someone's coming in, and if they saw you at these hours they won't take it as well as I did. Just chill here and stay hidden, cool?" I nod while I stand in the large pile of clean gym towels, Springman adjusting them so I'm more hidden before welcoming whoever's at the door inside.

"Bonsoir, Springman," a luxurious voice swoons from the hallway, "getting in zat magnifique evening training without moi?" The figure leans from the hallway into the room, both her hands resting against Springman's upper torso.

I know who that is, I can tell by looking through a hole in the towels. I catch a glimpse of silky pig tails that look as strong Springman's arms. The hair is a very enriching mix of white and cream, and it runs down half the height of her body. Her glossy red lips with the face of a goddess, and her sexy tan skin. My eyes drift down to witness her in her traditional sleeveless white top and her skin tight black pants. Her breasts are mountains my hands immediately want to scale, and the tight pants make her thick, overwhelming ass appear even better...as it sways with each step she takes. No doubt about it, she's the "Silver Screen Queen", Twintelle.

Chapter 2: Show and Twintelle

"Yo Twintelle!" Springman gets Twintelles attention. I'm glad he's trying to keep me safe. "I was still doing some benchin' when you decided to bounce, I didn't even see you leave!"

"Hm? Mon ami d'exercice, I made it quite clear I was leaving for a quick bath...you tried to go harder without me, oui?"

"Heh, you got me, can't blame me for wanting to try harder!" Springman scratches behind his head, sitting down on the bench casually.

"Well, you're lucky you did not get hurt…" I notice Springman glance over at me inside the towel pile, Twintelle squinted at him, confused. "Anyways...do not be afraid to ask for help you know...I will be here for ze' rest of your training."

"Easy peasy!" Springman chucks out a thumbs up, leaning his back onto the bench and getting ready to work out again.

I begin to get super sweaty inside this mountain of towels. Is it the fact that it's warm in here, that Springman's about to work out, or just having Twintelle in the same room as me? No, it's a combination of all three that make my face get red. I begin to sweat waterfalls, trembling just thinking about what's to come. I track Twintelle as she makes her way to the corner of the room, my eyes glued to her ass as it sways left and right with each step she takes. She bends over to pick up the bar that Springman deflected into the corner, her rear presents itself to me, and I resist the urge to touch myself.

"My dear Spring-ami, why is the bar all ze' way over here?" She questions, lifting the heavy bar using one of her pigtails, with ease.

"Oh! Y'see, I was lifting and I dropped the bar and I had to reflect it so I wasn't-, man you make it look so easy!" Springman throws a hand out towards her hair picking up the bar.

"Ohoho~." Twintelle chuckles, calmly placing the bar back above Springman on the rack, "Unlike your arms, my hair doesn't have any muscles or nerves…zey do not feel any pain."

"Why are you in the ARMS league anyway?" Springman teases her, "that's basically cheating!"

"Zey still let mademoiselle Mechanica participate in that suit, do zey not?"

"Eh, got me there."

Springman begins to do some more bench pressing, as I begin to watch his buff, springy arms lift up the bar as sweat runs down his forehead. I', in heaven watching him work out. I swear, there's nothing better than this! But before I'm able to enjoy the view for too long, Twintelle backs up to watch Springman, standing right in front of my peeping hole. I sigh, a bit frustrated. But I begin to get aroused again as I feel something press against my waist! It feels so intoxicating that I barely hold back a moan, putting both my hands to my mouth to keep me from revealing my location.

I look through my peeping hole to see Twintelle leaning up against the towel pile while she watches Springman. My eyes burst open in shock, realizing where the sensation is coming from. Twintelle's heavenly ass is pushing into my waist, as it wiggles a bit while she makes herself comfortable. Biting my lip, I resist the urge to grope her rear end. It's as as large as a chilla, and it freezes me in place to the touch, unable to move away from its irresistible sensations. She takes so long wiggling her back and finding a comfortable position, it's seeming to go on forever! I can't take it anymore! I thrust into her rear with my waist, yearning to feel more of her. Suddenly, her head turns behind her, as she feels the pile of towels! Crap, I can't let her find out I'm in here! I restrain myself further, burrowing my body deeper into the pile and away from her body.

"Hm...zat's odd. I swear I felt something kick me…" Twintelle ponders, removing layer after layer of the towels curiously.

Springman notices, and quickly makes the bar drop to his chest, faking to struggle.

"Yo! Twintelle I could use some help!" he hollars as Twintelle rushes over to lend him a hand. Twintelle lifts the bar back onto the rack, crouching down to speak to Springman a bit closer.

"Spring-ami, are you okay?" Twintelle has both of her hands against his one of his arms, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Oh yeah!" he reassures her, "Just slipped up!"

Springman resumes his bench pressing. Now relieved, Twintelle sighs and makes her way back to the soft pile of towels. This time, she lets all of her body lay back onto it, without any restraint. With her ass leaning back the most, all of her body pressure is centered on my waist. I bite a towel, moaning in a muffled voice. Each of her bubbly cheeks crush both sides of my member, refusing to move away.

"Springman, that hot bath I took made me pretty sleepy, actually. I think I'll rest here for a while." She stretches out her arms wide, laying back even more, making it so that all the towels get knocked over. And I'm under them on my back!

"Oh! Yeah sure thing-" Springman suddenly hops up to his feet, "Twintelle, I gotta use 'the can'. I'll be right back!"

Eager to leave, Springman pushes open the door as fast as he can, retreating without another word. Wait..he's just LEAVING ME like this?! This is bad...I don't have anyone to cover up for me if something bad happens.

"Hm, he must have been working out so much today that he hasn't gone in a while…" Twintelle laughs lightly to herself, yawning and returning to her comfortable position.

Twintelle uses the towels and my body as a bed, laying down and yawning in her velvety and attractive voice. She's an absolute goddess...I'm not even worthy enough to act as her bed, let alone breathe the same air as her. In this secluded room, I can only hear the sound of Twintelle's sexy, hushed breathing. I begin to grow erect, there's only the layer of a single towel keeping Twintelle's man destroying weapon from my waist. I don't know how long this is going to last, or how long I'm going to last. As pathetic as it sounds, I feel myself nearing the urge to cum so **fucking** badly. For a few minutes, her ass wiggles and swishes back and forth, left and right, up and down. I'm desperate for Springman to just finish his business in the restroom. He'll come back sometime soon...right? RIGHT?!

After only a short moment passes, my member is at its limit, her unconcious rubbing and squishing is just too much. Biting into a towel, I moan as my hard cock gets squeezed by her round perfection. I lose all of my resistance, thrusting up into her rear as I release heavily in my pants. She's such a heavy sleeper, that she doesn't even flinch! My face becomes loose in ecstasy...I can barely focus,leaking more of my seed, sighing in relief. I'm fortunate to have a layer of towels between me and Twintelle, or else she'd be able to feel my hot load.

I'm so relaxed..I-I feel like I'm in a dream. I keep telling myself this can't be real, but I get proven wrong as I feel the afterglow of my release, and the mess soaking the front of my underwear and pants. Stuck in a trance, I begin to drift to sleep, Twintelle's soft seat claiming my waist as its throne.

…

I wake up after a while, noticing the lack of pressure on my body, especially by my waist. I hear Springman calling for me to wake up. I rub my eyes, my upper body popping out from the pile of towels.

"Aw snap! I'm sorry I left you hanging!" Springman pulls me up to my feet, standing me up straight. "Boy, it's a long story why I was gone so long, but all that matters is that Twintelle is gone now, so you won't be arrested!"

"I…..I…." I struggle with my words, "I can't...t-thank you enough for keeping me out of trouble."

"Hey, I owe you for helping me with my shoulder!" he pauses for a moment, "besides...I have a request for you-...uhhh, what's your name again?"

"S-Sam…"

"Sam, let me tell you something! Even with arms like these-," he flexes them a bit, my cheeks get warm, "I still can't work the magic your hands can!"

"H-huh?"

"I'm not the only one who has sore and disabled arms from time to time! I bet you could lend a hand, literally!"

"What...W-what are you trying to say?" I recoil a bit in surprise.

"I'm saying we could use a masseuse and physical therapist! I'll totally hire you for the job! You down?"

I simply stand there with my jaw on the ground, my eyes open in shock. Is he being real about this?! Being able to work so closely with all my role models, and to return the favor to people who've inspired me my whole life. They're the people I look up to, the ones I'm attracted to, and their fights always help me cheer up whenever I'm depressed. This is too good to be true. I begin to feel tears form in my eyes but I fight them back. Trying not to look weak isn't working out anyways. I faint, falling backwards onto the floor. Springman laughs joyously and puts his hands confidently on his hips.

"I'll take that as a yes, Sam!" Those are the last words I hear Springman say before he picks me up in his arms. This is only the start of my bizarre, wonderous, and one of a kind life with Springman and the rest of the ARMS fighters...

Chapter 3: A Ribbon's Rage

Yesterday's incident was absolutely life changing for me. Not only did I meet two of my greatest idols, but starting tomorrow I'm about to become the ARMS association official physical therapist and masseuse! It makes me choke up, the fact that my days of slowly slipping into a wasted away livelihood are over. My job working as a computer technician didn't pay well enough. But with my new job at the ARMS training facility, I'm getting paid nearly TWICE as much, and I get to live in a studio style room, free of charge! When Springman laid those juicy details on me, I couldn't help but cheer out loud; I remember him laughing at me in good spirit.

Today however, I have far more to do than just sit around on such a glorious Sunday afternoon! Long story short, I entered a gaming tournament where the grand prize was two tickets to THE Ribbon Girl's Ribbon Ring concert, which is today! As you can tell by my overly HYPED voice right now, I. **Fucking**. Won. Of course, due to my lack of relationship skills, and the fact that I don't have any friends, I gave my other ticket to the runner-up, "RoboRibbonFan42".

After finishing the rest of the chores on my list that afternoon, I begin to sprint out of my apartment complex, on my way through the city to the Ribbon Ring. As I make my way down the sidewalk, gasping for air from how fast I'm running, I look down to check if I'm wearing my Ribbon Girl logo tee shirt. Fortunately, my mind isn't playing tricks on me, and I didn't have to run all the way back to put it on. I can hear the faint screams and chatter of the countless fans lined up outside, waiting for the early meet and greet. I would probably faint trying to actually talk to her...I really just plan on giving her my shirt to sign, then finding my seat.

The line for meeting the Ribbonista is long, but I can probably make it to the front just in time for the concert that's going down in three hours. I walk to the back of the line, folding my arms patiently and deciding to pull out my phone to kill time. While keeping up to date on the latest memes, I hear a little girl whaling in front of me. I quickly holster my phone, looking up to see that the little girl has let go over her pink balloon!

"D-don't worry!" I reassure the little girl and her parents, "I'll try to get it back for you!"

The balloon gets caught under the roof of the stadium itself, Jesus...it's so high up! I spot a maintenance ladder and I run towards it, gripping the bars and pulling myself up step by step. The roof of the stadium must have been some 100 feet in the air! I wonder if all of this is really worth it for a god damn balloon. But it'll make that girl happy, I know it will. At the top of the maintenance ladder leading into an air vent, I'm barely within arms reach of the balloon.

I can feel the lack of friction where my feet meet the ladder, and my only real firm grip is with my hand around one of the bars; it keeps slipping. I'm so close... but my grip on the bar is lost! I begin to tilt towards the ground, my world turning upside down. I quickly try to hook one of my feet around the ladder, managing to hold on by one leg. Hearing the faint screaming from people below me just makes me panic more! I swing back and forth, trying to get my hands on the ladder again. After countless tries, I finally get myself upright again, but my fall knocked the balloon into the open air vent. It don't want that girl's evening ruined, and I want to be seen as a hero like Springman or Ribbon Girl! I lean close to the vent, pulling myself into it and crawling after the balloon that got sucked in.

Each booming echo my palms and knees make in the vent as I climb in it gives me chills. Or maybe it's just the fact that I'm in a **fucking** cold ass air vent that's giving me chills. Regardless, after a minute of searching I finally lay eyes on the pink balloon! I quicken my crawl pace, as I suddenly begin to hear a distance noise grow more audible. It sounds like singing. As I draw nearer to the balloon, the voice grows more angelic, more lively, and more...familiar.

"Finally got you!" I reach out to the balloon, kneeling over a loose vent panel. However, before I can grab hold of the balloon, I hear loud creaking underneath me. Well...shit. Screaming and feeling the panel drop below me, I fall through into the room below me, holding onto the balloon and landing flat on my ass. I hit the back of my head against the hard metal, my vision going blurry for a few seconds. I blink twice, my head jolting and turning in all different directions to understand my surroundings. I finally catch sight of a person. Focusing, I notice a sensational celebrity standing above me...Ribbon Girl herself.

I can barely breathe, my chest begins to feel heavy, a tingly sensation coursing throughout my whole body! Even though it's probably from the huge fall, I'd like to believe it's from her sheer stardom rubbing off on me by being this close to her. I try to force an explanation from my mouth, but because of my position below her...no amount of explaining can save me. My head is right underneath both of her legs, and I have a clear view of under her short skirt. I seriously want to avert my eyes, this is so wrong! So why am I having such a goddamn hard time looking away?! Well...if I know Ribbon Girl, I know that she's the role model of millions, and she's such a kind hearted, genuine, lovin-

"Gyyaahh! What the **FUCK** are you doing in my dressing room?!" She shrieks, reaching for something by her makeup bag. She attaches a Slapamander onto her right arm, swinging it with full force in my direction. The flaming slap is sent right into my gut, and it causes me to go flying, my head bashing into the wall!

"O-ow!" I hold an arm around my stomach, resisting the urge to vomit after she sucker punches me. No amount of sparkies fisting my anus could equal the amount of shock I'm feeling from seeing her true self. "Hey! I-it was an accident I swear! I…I can explain!"

"Just get the hell out of my dressing room before I call security!" Ribbon Girl stomps both her feet violently, "Unless you prefer me beating your ass personally!"

"W-what?" I'm totally confused...this is nothing like the Ribbon Girl I know on stage.

"I bet that's the kinda thing you're into, pervert!" she yells as her cheeks get flustered in anger.

"N-no! Ribbon Girl...I-...I-..." damnit, I can't get the words out of my mouth! Even if she's looking at me like I'm filth, I still try to be respectful, standing up slowly and pathetically guarding my gut with my hands. "I was chasing a-after this balloon that a girl lost, and I was going to return it. It just so happened to get caught in the vents."

Ribbon Girl is NOT amused. She doesn't believe a word I'm saying right now, does she? She struts up close to me, tightly grabbing the collar of my Ribbon Girl t-shirt with her regular hand, "What balloon? All I see is a bunch of pink rubber, a metal panel, and a piece of crap in my room!"

"Piece of crap? But I don't see-" Oh...she means me. Ok, now that's just mean. "T-there was a balloon, you have to believe me!"

"Why did you have this pink stretchy stuff on you anyways? Did your condom rip on the way down?" Ribbon Girl smirks.

"Look...I'll leave I'm so sorry. I really had no intention of intruding. And the pink stuff? Well, I guess you could call me a 'Popper', because that was a balloon before my sorry ass sat on it!" I tried to show a somewhat decent amount of respect, smiling and acting all positive as I bid her farewell.

I swear my ears are playing tricks on me, because on my way to leave I hear Ribbon Girl laugh. But it's not in any sort of mean spirited way, I think I genuinely made her laugh for a moment. I look back, acknowledging her laughter with a smile. That almost immediately makes her pissed when she notices.

"Heh, you still seriously expect me to believe your bullshit?" She pushes her palm onto the door, slamming it shut, "Lying to someone like me...over, and over. I swear it's like you're not even a fan of me or anything!" She begins to put up a fake crying act, and of course like an idiot I fall for it.

"Hey! Don't start crying...Y-you're my favorite singer! I would never lie to you!" I plead for forgiveness, as she takes the opportunity and places one of her feet on my chest, pushing my back to the ground.

"Alright…" Ribbon Girl gives me a mean glare, "admit that you are a huge pervert, and you like what you see and I'll let you off the hook and forgive you~"

"W-wha-" I'm laying under her, my cheeks becoming as pink as my shirt. She digs her heel into my chest, causing a pain to surge in my body, making me writhe helplessly.

She flicks her short skirt up, giving me a clear view of her whole lower body . Her body looks so young and healthy, and if anyone had a body like hers, it would be impossible for them NOT to be full of themselves. Her waist is super model quality slim. My eyes trail to her muscular calves and thighs, making me absolutely entranced. Just one of her legs is able to hold my entire body. I get a sick pleasure from her dominating me. The mix the pain from her crushing me, and the feelings I got from looking at her leave me in conflicting agony.

"Sheesh, you're looking up my skirt right now, you pervert!" She digs her shoe into my chest harder. "You totally are, aren't you?!"

"Agh!" I let out a painful yell, closing my eyes and looking away. "I-...I won't anymore, I'm sorry!"

Ribbon Girl charges her Slapamander, holding it close to my cheek, "Admit it! Say you're a perv, and you only came in here to spy on me!"

My chest feels like it's being impaled, and my cheek is getting lightly seared by the Slapamander's flames. I try to find a way out. "Y-you can't keep me here much longer, you have your pre show fan meeting...r-...remember? Ahh!" she burns my cheek after I finish talking.

"Did you just say 'pre show'?" she asks, a wide smirk growing on her face, "Idiot...it's 'POST show', and my concert isn't for a few hours." She lets out a triumphant school girl laugh, her Slapamander striking me across the face, "So unless you REALLY think you can hold out that long...I win!"

"I stopped...looking up your s-skirt. I won't do it again, I'm sorry!" I beg as she brashly lifts her foot off my chest, only to stomp it back down as hard as she can. I jolt at the pain, the wind getting knocked out of me.

"Hey~..." Ribbon Girl slowly traces her Slapamander around my torso, circling it around my crotch after a while. "I think it's time I showed you why this toy is called a 'Slap a man' der."

"H-huh? I don't get it- Ahhhh!" She swings down the whip onto my forearm. The Slapamander's not only charged, but wrapped around my arm, gripping it firmly. My head arches back as I start to beg for her to stop. She only gives me a cold look, striking me over and over, countless wounds everywhere on my body. I feel tears well up in my eyes. I'd do anything to make this stop!

Ribbon Girl bends over, leaning her head beside mine to whisper to me. "Admit it…" she coos in a devilish way, as she pins me down.

I respond, barely able to breathe because of the countless blows she delivered, and not the kind you're thinking of...pervert. "R-R….Ribbon Girl, I'm just a pathetic pervert who…" I stop for a moment, shutting my eye lids tightly as a pain reflex. "Who only came in here….to….to stalk you." I feel so damn dirty, and I try not to make eye contact with her.

With a look of pure domination plastered on her face, she caresses the side of my head with her hand, turning me so I'm looking at her. Despite her beautiful eyes and silky, blond ribbon hair, I shut my eyes softly, too embarrassed to look at her.

"Hm," she smiles at me, "good boy. That wasn't so hard was it?" She brings her head down, softly placing her glossy, red lips on my forehead, giving it a kiss. "That's for being honest with me. Took you long enough, idiot."

But before I can enjoy her single act of kindness, she knees me right in the crotch.

"Grn...why…" I hold a hand down between my thighs as she begins to push me out of her dressing room.

"Just head all the way down the hall to the left, the back entrance isn't locked from the inside." She has me at the doorway. I feel something brush up against the bottom lower corner of my shirt for a few seconds. Afraid she might try something ribbonasty, I made it out of there as soon as I can. I can't believe I met my pop singer idol...and she turned out to be the cruelest person I've ever met in my life! Urg...it just pisses me off how much her old persona is ruined. I don't need to go to the concert of someone who beat and tormented me.

The walk of shame from the back of the Ribbon Ring to the front drags on for around 10 minutes. I pass the long line of people outside by the front. But much to my surprise, in the front interior area, is Ribbon Girl! So she IS doing the meeting pre show! Sheesh, who here is the lier again? However, as I pass by I catch a moment of Ribbon Girl noticing the crying girl I tried to help before. She actively calls out to the little girl, kneeling and trying to figure out what's wrong. I just keep on moving, ignoring Ribbon Girl, trying to prove that I'm more of a man than she thinks. But the last thing I catch is Ribbon Girl watching ne as I begin to leave, her eyes widen a bit wider than usual, and she seems upset. What did that little girl say to her? It doesn't matter right now...I have a big day tomorrow. And the last thing I should worry myself with, is Ribbon Girl.

Chapter 4: Scrapped Perversions

Today is the big day! This morning before arriving at the ARMS Training Center, I did everything I possibly could to make myself presentable. I put on a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt and plaid jacket. Normally I wouldn't dress up or even dress myself at all because my old job just had me stay at home and work on a computer. I was about to get hands on with a lot of the fighters. Boy, did that sound wrong. Regardless, during my walk to the training center, I get really nervous, practically sweating even though it's breezy outside. I need to focus, and I need to make sure I can please the fighters with my ability! I'll do everything in my power to make sure they're satisfied!

After a stroll that seemed to go on forever, I make it to the front gate of the ARMS Training Center. Boy, they sure have this place heavily guarded, huh? I guess it makes sense. I mean, countless people have probably tried to sneak in to meet such world renowned celebrities. Trying to act casual, I lean both my hands on the edge of the security booth's window.

"Excuse me," I say with total confidence. "I'm the new physical therapist and masseuse of the ARMS Training Facility. Is my name on a list or something? It's Sam-" I get cut short of breath as soon as I look up at the man inside the booth. It's none other than the clockwork cop, Byte! All the confidence and ego I was building up to this point all melts away as I'm left a wide-eyed, sweating mess.

"Understandable," Byte nods, checking a list for my name. "Here is your staff card. Please use this to enter and exit the facility. Affirmative?"

"Y-yes yes! Of course By-...By...By god I can't believe I'm actually MEETING YOU!" I'm fanboying just a little TOO much, even Byte seems to be irritated after handing me my card.

Before I could say anything else, Byte grabs me with his arms, as mine are left flailing and my body is helplessly held in the air.

"Bye bye," He monotonically announces as he launches me over the fence towards the building. Does he not realize I'm a HUMAN?! I'm going to die from a fall like this! Fortunately, I notice a shrub shaped like a glove, and I land face first into it. I climb out of the shrub, spitting leaves out of my mouth and fixing my hair. Guess my meeting with Byte was cut a little short...I should probably head inside. I begin my way through the front doors of the facility, gazing at a nearby wall clock to make sure I'm 30 minutes early. This is the kind of job I couldn't afford to screw up, no matter what!

Before I can sit down on a bench at the front room, I suddenly hear a loud bang and rumble come from the roof of the building. W-what was that? I'm unsure if I should investigate or not. But then again, nobody else is here yet, and I only need to be back down here by 8. I head down a hallway to the left, locating a stairwell that leads to the rooftop. Hopping up the steps by 2's, I climb the 5 stories eventually reaching the hatch to the rooftop. I pull myself all the way up to my feet, holding my hands to my hips as I scan the entire rooftop around me. I can't see anything yet, but I feel...rumbling. The roof underneath me shakes a bit, and I notice a large looming shadow being cast over me from behind. I hold my hands up in surrender, yelling and pleading for my life. I can NOT die! Not on the most important day of my life in what has already been the most important week of my life!

"Haiiii!" a goofy, childish voice comes from the giant yellow behemoth.

"W-...what?" I say, confused, and almost crapping my pants. I turn around very slowly, only to realize that it's another ARMS fighter! It's actually Mechanica, the "Scrapyard Scrapper"! Something about her didn't get me as nervous as I did around the other arms characters. Maybe it's her adorable and childish nature. Or maybe because she's clearly younger than me, and I didn't have to worry about my instincts around her. I don't actually know her real age, but she's clearly 14 or 15 or something…

"Hey, I haven't seen you bef-" Mechanica suddenly stops mid sentence, staring for a while after getting a good look at me. What's gotten into her?

"O-oh! I'm the new guy working here! Name's Sam!" I greet her with a pleasant tone and a warm smile.

"Sam…" she repeats my name, her body not moving a muscle.

"Uh, hello? Mechanica, you there?" I wave a hand out in front of her eyes. She suddenly jumps and her face gets all red, holding a robotic hand in front of it to hide her nervousness.

"I-I-I-I...I'm sorry!" I suddenly hear her impressively constructed suit make a hissing noise, as she pops out the top of it and she lands in front of me.

"Whoa, nice jump!" I give her a thumbs up, which only seems to make her more embarrassed. Confused, I hold my hand out so we can make acquaintance.

"Hm?" she looks at my hand, tilting her head.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Mechanica!" I take her hand with mine, shaking it casually. "Y'know, I love to watch you on TV! True you might not be winning most fights, but I can certainly tell you're trying your absolute hardest out there!"

She smiles, letting go of my hand and leaning her back up against her robot suit. Her arms are folded casually as she takes off her specs. Guess she's finally starting to come out of her shell.

"So chum, you know the place front and back yet?" she spouts out, catching me off guard with her surprisingly laid back tone.

"W-wha-, what's that supposed to mean?" I firmly place my hands on my hips, looking down at her.

"Man Sam, you don't get it do you? Once the others realize you don't know jack about what you're doing, you'll get fired for sure."

"What?!" I grip my hair with one of my hands. "Fired? On the first day? No way is that gonna happen!"

"Hey!" Mechanica giggles slightly. "Don't worry about it, I'll show you around! I'm not some dumb kid y'know. I mean.I built this baby didn't I?" She pats the front of her robot suit, sticking her chest out all high and mightily.

"I never said you weren't smart. To make something that impressive would take a super genius! Guess that's you."

My comment seems to make her embarrassed again, as she cups her hands around both of her cheeks. Man she's super sensitive, but it's kind of adorable in a childish sort of way. She reminds me a lot of my younger sister who was always so full of herself, but would break down in tears if her pet frog went missing.

"A-anyways, I will show you around!" she declares. "I don't care if I didn't get any sleep because I spent all of last night at a concert, I will be the best trainer you will EVER have!"

"Wait...concert? You mean Ribbon Girl's?" I ask, her eyes immediately light up.

"No way! Y-you love her music too? Instant bestie, boom!" Mechanica jumps up and down, her brown hair bouncing on top of her head.

"Yeah...just her music though." I take a moment to reminisce. It would probably crush her if I told her about what Ribbon Girl is really like. I bet the two run into each other, given they train at the same place. But I can tell that Mechanica is the kind of girl who would be too shy to approach or talk to her.

"Anyways, I was so lucky to be able to go. This guy who beat me in this video game tournament gave me the other ticket...I can't thank him enough." She's wiping her eyes, I've never seen someone get this emotional. .

"Wait, you're RoboRibbonFan42?! I'm SamMon1, the winner!" I laugh joyously. "Small world huh? You gave me quite the trouble in our fight!"

Mechanica is frozen solid again, barely moving a 's like the skin tight mechanic suit she's wearing suddenly restrained her, making her a statue. I decide to have her stay that way for a while, patting her head before making my way back to the hatch.

"You're...you're the one who gave me the ticket?" she asks as she looks down at the ground, her hair hiding her eyes. She's fidgeting with her hands by her lower body, and digging the tip of her foot into the ground timidly.

"You bet! Sadly I didn't stay for the concert myself, something came up, y'see."

I could hear heavy breathing come from her mouth, as her chest extends and comes back in drastically. I hope she's okay…

"You really made me the happiest girl in the world yesterday...you know that?" she says while fawning over me. She gently places her two hands on my chest, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. "I can show you around…"

"Alright then!" I delightfully say. "Let's go Mechanica, lead the way!"

Mechanica takes my hand immediately, leading me down the stairs to the first floor again. She began to walk me through the hallway, opening the doors to each of the rooms and explaining what each one did. All the while she has a very girly and obedient voice. During our whole tour of the first floor, she didn't let go of my hand once. I let her do it without questioning her, because she might be scared of something, I dunno. Anyways, she finally shows me the second floor, opening the door to my room which is right by the stairwell.

"A-and this is where you'll work, the physical therapy room." Mechanica announces, squeezing my hand for a bit. The room looks pretty spacious, and the walls and floors are inviting and really feel like home to me! There are two massage boards that are made from super comfortable cushions, counters lined with different kinds of medical remedies, and two doors that lead into a steam room and a large bathroom! Poking my head into the large bathroom entrance reveals a tub that's the size of a small pool! I can't believe that this whole room is for me to be in charge of...I owe Springman my life, seriously.

"Mechanica, I'm impressed! For such a young kid, you sure know a lot about this place!"

"I'm not a kid!" she snaps. "People always assume I'm fifteen or something o-only because I'm so small...I'm actually nineteen!"

"N-nineteen? But I'm Twenty-Two...there's no way-" I probably shouldn't make her upset. I would just add salt to the wound by saying she didn't look nineteen. "Hey, I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"N-no I didn't mean to make you upset! I'm sorry!" Mechanica cups her hands over her rosy cheeks. She sways back and forth, saying, "I understand if it's you Sam! Just don't see me as a kid ok? See me as someone your age."

"I understand...sorry," I sigh, sitting down in an office chair that I assume is mine.

"Hey…" Mechanica's grin grows, as she eyes me mischievously. "Are you as good of a masseuse as Springman says you are?"

"What? Why do you-"

"Every single fighter here is your boss y'know!" She prowls closer to me, "Including...me~"

"W-wait, what are you saying?" This feels so wrong. I know she's 19 but...I don't know.

"Hm, why don't you show me what you're capable of? Try giving me a massage, please." She puts her hand to the back of her bodysuit...and unzips it all the way down, letting it drop to the ground! "You better, or I'll fire you!"

"W-whoa!" I hold my hands out in front of my vision, turning away from her. "W-why am I getting embarrassed by this? You're too young, this is so..."

"Well you shouldn't be, w-we're only 3 years apart...r-right?" she holds her hips with her hands, giving me a stern look. She's clearly trying to hide how embarrassed she is as well.

"Hey...Ribbon Girl is 17 coming on 18, and yet you claim to be 19?" Something seems off.

"A-are…" her eyes began to fill with tears, "are you titling me based on my condition?"

"M-mechanica, I'm sorry!" I apologize, guilt swarming all over me. "I'll...I'll give you a massage like you asked. You still are my boss, after all!" The whole time I negotiate with her, I still avert my eyes. I have to admit, her being 19 did bring me some relief. That pint size body is cuteness overload, and her large beady eyes are adorable. We both love the same kind of video games and music...and I'm the most natural around her than any of the other ARMS fighters. It's indescribable, but I really did want to love her...so why can't I bring myself to do that for some reason?

"Please...show me what you can do. Okay?" She gives me a sweet smile before laying down frontside down on the massage board, her body only took up half the space on it. "I tell you Sammy, operating in a 2 ton titanium robot for several hours a day sure makes my body sore!"

"Y-yeah...I can imagine." I try to follow closely to the massage methods I practiced last night. Reaching into the cabinet above the counter, I take out a large moisturizing lotion bottle. I notice Mechanica look towards me as I grab it, her face getting pink as she instantly looks down to hide herself. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, that's too cute. I press the top of the bottle, letting the cool and moisturizing lotion swirl up in my palm. I notice Mechnica's breathing get drastic again, her back rising and lowering constantly. She's clearly very weak hearted...poor girl. I rub my hands together, letting the lotion become evenly distributed in my hands.

"I...have a hard time relaxing, Sammy," Mechanica admits, almost ashamed. "Can you fix that? Please?"

Even though she can't see, I nod and finally begin the actual massage. I start by firmly placing my palms on her shoulders. I run them back and forth on her upper back, already feeling tenseness from just moving my hands lightly. She wasn't kidding when she said she can't relax. I feel so bad for her, so I continue my massage, putting a bit more pressure into my hands. I feel her become less tense as she softly sighs. I move my hands in little circles while having them massage her whole back. Everytime I hear a crack during the treatment I give her, I can notice her trust me more and more.

"Ahh…" Mechnica lets out a soft noise. "My legs and feet...please," She pleads. She sure likes to ask for things politely.

Agreeing to her demands, I trace my hands down her body to her thighs, kneading and loosening them with my strong fingers. It comes to be expected that her body isn't as strong as any of the other ARMS fighters, but for her size she's still pretty muscular! She isn't bulky in the slightest, but she has great definition and a well built body for such a slim figure. I begin to blush and get nervous myself, unable to keep my hands from shaking a bit while I run them down her calves. I keep telling myself "this isn't that wrong...she's 19, right?"

My hands eventually grab hold of her feet, and I rub them tenderly. I smoothen the bottoms of her feet, using the lotion to get rid of their roughness. To tease her a bit, I crack one of her toes, pulling it lightly. Her head jerks up, and she looks behind at me.

"G-gyah!" She kicks her feet like a little kid, "What are you doing?!"

I come up with an excuse, "Oh! This is going to keep your toes from getting all scrunched up from being in a large metal suit! You poor toes will be bent forever if they're not cracked like this!"

"S-seriously? She complains, hanging her head.

"Mhm, seriously."

"Fiinnee…" she huffs, but she suddenly gets a smirk on her face after a few seconds. "Then you have to massage my front side too!"

I drop her foot as she begins to roll over onto her back, exposing her bare front. I'm quick to turn away from this, my face growing warm. As I avoid looking at her, Mechanica gets up on her knees and stares at me like a begging dog.

"Why...aren't you looking at me?" she asks, looking down at herself. "I-I'm not attractive...am I?" I hear sniffling, as she begins to get up from the massage board, sitting up straight.

"N-no!" Desperate to keep my reputation with every fighter here, I rush over close to Mechanica, placing my hands on her shoulders and pinning her back down to the massage board. Her body archs up a bit in surprise, but it's just what she wants. If anything, she seems to be enjoying herself, smiling and not fighting back at all.

"Please...go ahead then~" she holds her hands on my arms as I slowly get off of her. After getting over my initial shock of accidently seeing her nude, I get used to it the more I look. Her body is underdeveloped, yet still looks fantastic. My breathing is beginning to mimic the kind she had when I was first giving her the massage. I hesitate to continue...but if I don't do it, she'll get pissed and fire me! Putting a bit more lotion on my hands, I look away to the side as I start from running my palms from her shoulders to her stomach, and everywhere in between. Suddenly, before I can go any further, a familiar face knocks once on the door and barges in.

"Kaboom!" Springman greets me. "Yo Sam! I was wondering where you went off to! Looks like you already found your workplace! I'll just leave you here-" Springman notices Mechanica. Her face gets blistering red, as she scrambles to put on her body suit.

"S-s-s-s...Springman!" she stutters, a complete hot mess. "It's not nice t-to just BARGE IN! I w-was just seeing if Sam is worthy after giving him the tour, that's all!"

"That's cool of you to do my homie!" Springman remarks, turning from Mechanica to me. "I'm glad you met one of our youngest fighters!"

I seem so much more comfortable around Springman, chatting with him without losing my mind. "Yeah! Though 19 isn't THAT young is it?" I tilt my head.

"19? Where'd you hear-"

Mechnica dives at Springman, cutting him off with a shout. "Springman! I want to do some grab training with you today! Let's get it done early!"

"Hmm…" Springman skeptically looks at Mechanica, tapping a finger on his chin. He eventually shrugs it off and puts an arm around Mechanica's shoulders "C'mon kiddo, let's go do some grab practice!"

"D-don't call me kiddo!" she bursts, getting super defensive. "Not around Sammy…"

"Gotcha, my bad!" Springman gently responds. "Thanks Sam, you can wait here for when another fighter needs your services! You take care now! Time to unwind!"

And just like that, the two of them exit out the door with Mechanica fawning over me even as she's being pulled out by Springman. Something is odd about Mechanica, but I would actually consider trying to get closer to her...even start something serious if it weren't for the fact that she looks so...young. She told me she's 19, so it wouldn't be that terrible to consider it. I don't know what else to expect on my first day here at the ARMS training center. But I'm certain that I will form friendships with Springman, Mechanica, and the rest of the fighters. And maybe those friendships will bloom into something more.

Chapter 5: Ribbon Relaxation

For the last few hours, I've been completely alone and stuck in silence. In the time I have that's free, I spend it looking up new recipes that I can cook for myself later. If any of the fighters have an expert palette, I'd be more than glad to whip them up something nice! As of now it's 4:00 PM, 2 more hours until I have to leave. Besides my encounter with Mechanica, basically making a new friend, nothing has happened today so far. To be frank, I guess I should expect that. No matter what job someone has, there are bound to be boring days.

I guess I haven't really tried to test the large hot bath yet, it would come in handy to know how it works. I sit up from my office chair and I head into the bathroom. After I inspect it for a bit, I figure out how to get the hot water running. I begin to fill the bath, swishing my hand through it when it's filled two thirds of the way. Hoo boy, it's hot alright. I doubt anyone needs my services at this hour, in fact I think most of the fighters went home to make sure they don't get stuck here during the storm. Honestly, I could care less about the storm. I mean being stuck here doesn't seem so bad!

I just stare at the hot water, my eyes wide in anticipation. Since I doubt anyone is here, I start to take off my clothes, and I toss them out of the room onto my office chair. Ahhh...that steam feels so good on my face, I don't think I can hold back anymore! I hop into the tub, the water embracing me from my waist down to my feet. I slowly begin to bend down to submerge more of my body in the heavenly warmth of the water. A twingle travels up my spine as I wade through the water to one of the edges where the tub ground is elevated as a place to sit.

I just want to sleep where I sit right now, the steam coming up from the bath and caressing my eyelids, tempting them to simply shut and let me fall asleep. I start to give into the temptation, leaning back and slowly drifting to sleep in the hot bath. But before I could relax too much, I hear a click. Confused, I open my eyes and look to the doorway, spotting the silhouette of a young figure. After focusing my eyesight, I can finally see who it is...R-...Ribbon Girl?!

"Slacking and taking a bath during work hours?" she smirks, taking another photo with her cellphone. "Now I wonder what the others would think if I showed this to them…"

"Y-you wouldn't!" I sink back in the tub, trying to cover up as much of my body underwater as I could. "Haven't you done enough to me?!"

"Well maybe stand up and have some balls for once," she scoffs, "then maybe I won't post these!"

"Post…" my heart sinks and I get frantic, "post them? You don't mean online do you?!"

Ribbon Girl folds her arms and taps her foot, "you gonna stand up for yourself? Or will you just puss out like last time?"

I feel an angered expression cross my face. Completely fed up with her antics, I stand up and stare her down, my fists clenching violently. Suddenly, I realize what she made me do. After getting a quick look, she takes a snapshot again, too quickly for me to cover up with my hands.

"R-Ribbon Girl!" I call her out, more frustrated than I ever thought I could be.

"Are you seriously going to yell at your boss? Urg, you're such an idiot…" she mumbles, as she begins to slip off her skirt.

"Whoa!" I fall backwards into the water, taken completely by surprise and blushing intensely. Leaning my head up from under the water, I see that she's already down to her bra and beginning to step in. W-what the hell does Ribbon Girl even want from me? She's so hard to read… "R-Ribbon Girl," I mutter, trying to avert my staring, "why are you getting in?"

"Because," she calmly says, undoing her bra and underwear, dropping them outside the bath, "I was going to come in anyways, and we have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"We can talk when you aren't NAKED though!" I bluntly put it, my eyes looking up and down at her.

"Wow, it shouldn't be that hard for you to restrain yourself, you **fucking** pervert," she barks, running a hand down from her breast to her hip. "Well, unless you're actually THAT much of a slut for me, even after I kicked your ass."

I sink back into a far corner of the tub, only keeping my head above the water. My expression is emotionless as I try to retrain from letting her get inside my mind again. She finally decides to submerge herself as well, letting her body sink into the hot bath up to the middle of her chest. I resist the urge to stare at her, but that isn't necessarily easy. Even if I can't forgive her for what she did back at the dressing room, she's still a siren to the eyes. Her skin is smooth looking, her eyes are big and draw me in, and her chest is making it impossible to resist her...yet somehow I am.

She begins to wade through the water, getting closer to me as I try to seem uninterested. Unnervingly, she sits down and settles in right next to me in the tub. She can snap at any moment, so I'll try my hardest to not let that happen. But she turns to me, folding her arms across her chest, giving me a chance to breathe as she's rendered less distracting now. I turn to face her as well, as she sighs at first before speaking.

"Look, idiot...I won't let the others know that you were in here slacking off...ok?" she negotiates.

"Seriously?! Oh thank you Ribbon Girl!" I finally break my emotionless expression, smiling in relief after she lets me off the hook.

"Now can you explain to me what the hell you're doing slacking off on your first day, though?" she leans closer, her chest nearly touching my body.

"I-I...uhm...well…" I try to regain my composure. "I didn't think anyone else would stick around after the storm was announced...why are you still here?"

"Wait...what?!" Ribbon Girl jumps, leaning closer and questioning me. "I didn't hear anything like that!"

"Huh? They announced it over the speakers an hour ago…" I say, confused.

"Crap! I had my headphones on and I didn't hear!" She freaks out, gripping her ribbon hair with her hands. "If it's not too bad, I can walk out to my car!"

"Eheh...well...it's supposed to be pretty bad," I scratch the back of my head.

"How bad?" Ribbon Girl asks.

Suddenly, there's a loud rumble that shakes the entire room! Ripples form in the tub as I hear Ribbon Girl scream and grab onto me, locking her arms around my body. She looks so deathly afraid...I almost feel kind of bad for her. The lights in the room go out completely, leaving us embracing each other and trembling. Oh god...I'm hugging her. I breath heavily, feeling her chest up against mine with our arms keeping us close to each other. What's strange is that Ribbon Girl seems more concerned about the lights than she does me being so close to her.

"H-hang on! I'll get some lights!" I scramble to the other end of the tub, escaping her grab and looking around in the dark for the bath candles. I eventually find the cabinet that has the candles and the lighter in it, as I begin to light them one by one, placing them all around the tub to provide some dim lighting. I look back across at Ribbon Girl, who seems to be avoiding eye contact with me, and even seems to be...crying. Worried, I head over next to her again and lean my back against the wall. I'm only able to see her slightly, but just enough to notice her look of sadness. Ribbon Girl notices me staring, and addresses me in a shaky voice.

"You weren't lying...were you?" she asks as I sit next to her, confused.

"I didn't lie about what?"

"The little girl, you IDIOT! The little girl you helped came to me and told me what you did! You almost got yourself killed?!" She stretches her arms towards me, punching her fists into my shoulders. I flinch at the pain, my upper body shaking. I expected her to hurt me further, but she actually pulls me closer.

"Ribbon Girl...what are you-"

"I'm sorry. Please know Sam, that...no matter how much of a dumbass, or a pervert, or a weakling you are...you're always honest, and I just didn't see that."

So she finally broke down...I'm absolutely stunned. We're stuck here, laying close in this steamy, comforting water, tension between us within an arm's reach. We just sit in silence for a while, our gazes alternating from the candles surrounding us to each other's eyes. The atmosphere is very warm and soothing, drawing me closer to her. The scent of the candles reach my nose, making me sigh in happiness in an otherwise awkwardly comforting situation. That's it...I seriously can't keep away anymore. I don't care if this situation gets ribbonasty, and if she hates my guts, I want to care for her. I wade even closer to her, pulling her body so her head is resting on my shoulder-

"Gyah! Don't touch me, you **fucking** pervert!" she screams, bringing a fist straight into my gut. The punch is delivered with such moxie, that it makes me cough and gag for a few moments. As I look up at the Ribbonista's rage in action, I notice her usual look of hatred become softer. Out of nowhere, she's holding her hands out and checking my body and face, making sure she didn't hurt me too badly. "Are you ok? I'm...sorry."

I could notice a frustration in her voice as she tries to fight back her typical brash and vulgar attitude towards me. She floats around from sitting next to me, to sitting on my lap! I jump back in surprise, her ribbon hair being gently pushed against my face. I could feel her sit on the back of my hardened member, as I try not to seem distracted by it. God...I feel so entranced, her silky smooth body sitting on mine, as I naturally move my hands up to her shoulders. Trying to console her, I try working some of my best massage techniques, loosening her muscles from their strain and tension. What comes from her mouth are sighs of praise, her lower body moving back and forth.

"Sam...just for tonight, I want to be with you," she admits, holding a hand to her chest.

"Ribbon Girl, why me?" I softly ask.

"You...you tolerate me more than anyone else has...a-and you-" she pauses for a moment, "you have the the most kind, and honest heart I've ever seen." I can barely even realize what she's saying to me. "No matter how many times I've hurt you...you always act so kind."

I swear my brain is playing tricks on me...t-this has to be a dream! There's no way the same Ribbon Girl from last night and a few moments ago is saying this to me. I feel her thighs twirl on my lap, as she turns to face me.

"After this storm passes, and we're no longer alone, I want to go right back to the way things were before. I don't want to get with anyone...but I feel like you deserve something for being yourself." She suddenly grabs my arms, letting out a soft laugh, "Swish swish!" and suddenly throws me into a corner of the tub!

She holds down my arms with her hands, their super strong grip not letting up for a second. She kneels on top of my lower body, as she bends down...and kisses me! Her rosy, glossy lips softly connect with mine. She lets our lips embrace for a long time...all the while she keeps my body still and under her control. I don't show any resistance, leaning into our embrace and running one of my hands up her silky, ribbon arm. Even if this is a one night thing...I couldn't be happier. Even if she just wants to kiss the night away, I'd gladly go along with it. My eyes start to tear up, I'm unable to even comprehend that this is actually happening…

A few minutes in, I begin to feel the shaking again. Could it be another lighting strike? Or the wind? No...it sounds like the footsteps of a force stronger than any storm...a monster. I hear it nearing closer, as Ribbon Girl begins to notice as well. We both turn towards the doorway, her arms tangled nervously with mine. An eerie, scraping noise is echoing just around the doorway on the other side of the wall. The candles barely expose the drooping, white fabric dragging behind a MASSIVE figure. The entire body is a shadow that blocked the whole doorway, and all I can see are two large...red...pulsating eyes.

" **MUMMMYYYYY!"** the gargantuan figure roars, causing the entire room shake and a few candles to go out.

Wait...it can't be…

Chapter 6: Master Mummy and Servant Sam

I sit in the tub with Ribbon Girl, shaking heavily as the one and only Master Mummy is standing right before us at the doorway! I swear my right ear is bleeding because of Ribbon Girl's siren-like screaming. Everything seems to go in slow motion as Master Mummy storms his way across to me and Ribbon Girl, as the screams coming from her grow even more amplified. Just wading through the water causes tsunamis to form in the tub, as Master Mummy reaches out his beastly hands for me. My throat chokes up, as I cower behind Ribbon Girl, and I can't move an inch out of pure fear! It's like my body is all wrapped up or something! Before I can blink, Mummy makes an incredibly swift motion and sweeps me off my feet, clenching my body in both of his hands. He starts to carry me out, my struggling is pointless in such a strong grab!

"M-Mummy!" Ribbon Girl shouts, "get your hands off that idiot!" She extends one of her ribbon arms with her hand in a fist. It rockets its way towards Master Mummy's gut, the punch hitting him clean on. However, even from the same punch that would cripple me instantly, he didn't even flinch! Ribbon Girl throws a punching tantrum, lobbing fist after fist, none of them seem to faze this master of thickness! He simply turns away from Ribbon Girl, walking off with me in his hands through the dark room, and eventually into the hallway. I can hear distant yelling from Ribbon Girl as he charges down the hall. All the while I'm frantically struggling.

I look up at his beastly face, his scary, glowing red eyes, his clenched teeth with oddly good dental work. The doors seem to fly by my vision until he stops at one that catches his eye. Instead of opening the door like a normal person, Mummy headbutts the door, breaking it off its hinges, causing it to slide down a deep staircase. He drags me down with him, my head constantly bumping into the walls of the narrow staircase. The design of the building interior went from modern and sleek, to grim and gothic REAL quick. I even feel us run through a spiderweb, getting a lot of it caught in my hair and face. Ack! I think a spider is on my face somewhere! I rub my hands all over my face and hair trying to get it all off, as Master Mummy finally finishes all the stairs.

The room is lit with medieval style candles on the walls, and the walls themselves are made from old, gray bricks. I wouldn't have guessed in a million years that the ARMS training facility would have a torture dungeon! But on further examination, I don't see any sort of instruments of persuasion or maiming mechanisms. If anything...it just looks like a man cave decked out in the style of an ancient castle or tomb. I notice a mini fridge in the corner, and HUGE recliner that seems to be tailored specifically to support a man as extra thick as Master Mummy. In front of the recliner is a moderately sized flat screen TV, a rack with all his signature arms hanging from it, and to the far left is a table decked out with different card games and elbow pads. For such an intense abomination...this is the kind of room I would expect a dad to have. Granted, the thought of having Master Mummy be my daddy has crossed my mind on more than one occasion...w-when I was drunk of course! I don't think about that stuff seriously...Ok don't even think about bringing up the intro.

Master Mummy slams me into the wall, as I clench a hand on my chest, a feeling of pain surging through my whole body. Crap...he's got such bulk, I can't seem to stand up after taking a hit like that. The pain in my legs keeping me from standing up, all I can do is gaze up at Mummy as he towers over me, his breathing heavy and an expression of pure anger on his face. He turns his gaze from me and collapses onto his recliner, clearly exhausted. He starts to grunt, his red eyes are dimming a bit, and he even seems to relax. Down this deep below ground level, the sounds of the storm are obsolete. Is that why Master Mummy is so calm now? It would explain why he went berserk.

Even if he's calm at the moment, that doesn't help how much pain I'm feeling right now! My legs hurt so much...but I try standing anyways. I manage to stand up, limping over to the exit of Master Mummy's man cave. However, as soon as I try to head up the stairs, I can feel Mummy's head snap in my direction, as he exhales with a great force in an intimidating fashion. I feel like if I try to leave...he could easy catch up with me because of my bad legs. I decide to limp back to the left wall, leaning up against it while I spectate him turn on the tv, watching some kind of rom com. I had no idea a fighter like him would watch shows like this...it's a little disturbing.

I have to try talking to him...I'm not going to get anywhere just sitting here and waiting to be rescued. Besides, how embarrassing would it be if I have to rely on someone else to be my knight in shining armor? I lean up off the wall, and try talking to Master Mummy.

"H-hey...why did you drag me down here?" I shake a lot even though he isn't looking at me, his presence is intimidating enough on its own. "Hey! D-d…" I swallow heavily, speaking louder, "Did you hear me?!"

My sudden outburst instantly triggers Master Mummy, as he turns in my direction while still in his recliner. He begins to seeth and grit his teeth, his eyes becoming red and pulsating again. I immediately cower to the table, and like a pathetic cockroach I crawl under it. Before he can advance any further, the phone next to him rings. He seems mildly irritated as he begrudgingly reaches for it and answers.

 **"MUMMY!"** he asks. The womanly sounding person on the other line speaks.

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy laments upsetly. The person on the other line sounds pissed with him.

 **"MUMMY!"** he insults. Ouch...even for a brute like him that was a RUDE thing to say!

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy says regrettingly, apologizing to the person on the other line. The person on the other line yells one more time before hanging up on him.

 **"MUMMY!"** Master Mummy sulks, sinking back into his recliner, his hands shaking a little.

I took Mummy in school, don't ask me why, I **fucking** FELT like it ok? Anyways, I understand the telephone conversation all too well. He's been having some trouble at home...with his wife and kid especially. He doesn't look or act like it on the outside, but I think there's a lot of humanity to this man. I have to do something to help him, not just so that he'll let me go, but rather so he's able to see the good in himself. I don't remember much about my parents, but I do remember them talking a lot like how Master Mummy and his wife do...well...minus the whole "Mummy!" thing.

"Hey...are you alright?" I question politely, placing both my hands on his left arm. He emits a ghastly growl behind his closed teeth yet open mouth. However, he softens up and calms down, looking away from me. "Why do you and your wife argue? I-If you don't mind me asking…"

 **"MUMMY!"** he explains.

"She...spends a lot of the money you earn in your fights without telling you? T-that's awful," I sigh, starting to understand the bigger picture. "Anything else?"

He turns away from me, and begins to look self conscious. He gently lifts his hands in the air, before placing them on his stomach, grunting.

 **"Mummy…"** he softly grumbles, letting out a surprisingly quiet "Mummy!". So his wife constantly argues with him about his weight...and pushes him around physically to lose some? I...I never would have guessed. I hold my hands against the side of Mummy's shoulder, staring at him as he watches the romantic comedy. It's suddenly starting to make sense why he would want to watch this sort of stuff. The couple fights, betray one another, and put each other through hell, but in the end it's for the sake of laughs, and they still end up a couple in the end.

"Mummy...you might think you need to change yourself," I confront him directly about it. "But...it's not you who has to change. Everyone needs to change their hearts...and well...I really look up to you," I admit, my body getting warmer as I praise him more.

 **"..."** Mummy simply sits there, staring at me with a blank expression on.

"Hey...whether you hate me for saying this or not," I stutter a bit, trying not to show any fear, "I just want to let you know that because you have a body that...if I was a woman...I would go crazy for you."

Master Mummy turns to me without saying a single word, but his expression is very relieved compared to before. I stand in front of him, smiling like an idiot, glad that I'm able to calm him down a bit. I can't stand there for very much longer though, as my legs begin to shake and sting because of the impact from before. I let out a tiny sound in pain, collapsing to my knees, my weak body unable to ignore such a blow anymore. I must look so pathetic in front of him right now...barely standing, on my knees, praising him like a hopeless fan boy...if he was physically able to laugh, I bet he would. I can feel tears rolling down the sides of my cheeks, the pain I'm casting aside getting worse over time.

I feel Master Mummy's massive hands pick me up bridal style, as he holds me in front of him while he's sitting down. I flinch and close my eyes, shaking like a wet puppy. But then, he sets me down slowly on his lap, his arms still supporting my body as well. His firm hands trace their way down my body, causing me to accidently leak out a soft moan. He cuffs one of my hands around my legs, and squeezes them slightly. Instead of feeling pain, I feel pretty relaxed, actually...his grip applying a pressure equal to that of a massage. The pain in my legs begins to slowly vanish. I stare up at him in awe, the back of my body shifting left and right on his surprisingly cozy lap.

 **"Mummy…"** he quietly says.

"Y-y...you don't have to apologize! You're making it feel better, you're a kind person." I reassure him, as he nods and continues to hold me in his arms.

I couldn't help but instinctively reach my hands down...running them down the sides of his hips...to his two megatons. I give them a light squeeze, my face blushing while my hands stay put by his thick cake. His wife doesn't deserve him...nobody does. I don't want to go anywhere too serious with him, but I want to show him the love he rarely receives. Nuzzling my head into his large chest, I wrap my arms around him, hugging him as he sits me on his lap. Master Mummy doesn't seem to reach at all to my actions, but I do notice him become much more tender with me. It's really as if I'm nothing but a mere pet for his comfort and security, and he's my master. But I honestly don't mind...I just start to drift asleep with my arms around Master Mummy, his gaze being shared with mine. For a split second, I swear I can see him smile before my eyelids finally close all the way and I drift asleep, embraced in every direction by his heavenly thickness.

As I sleep I can feel his hands touch me diligently all over, petting me as if I'm his dog. I feel myself grow hard as I rest, his warm, heavy breathing can be felt on every inch of my body. I begin to feel the pressure of his hand somewhere incredibly sensitive...my waist. His palm begins to press against my waist as I sleep, causing me to toss and turn. As his right hand has its way with my waist, his other hand is carefully running through my hair, both actions making me get even more distracted.

I feel the warmth of something against my groin. Mummy's massive hand reaching into my pants! I begin to sweat and breathe heavily, his mammoth-sized and meaty hand wrapping around my member. Each finger is squeezing its way around it, causing me to let out noises in my sleep. I can't hold out like this much longer...it's too much. But before I can consciously experience the entirety of Master's relaxing massage, the enticing feelings coursing through my body and mind make me drift to sleep in pure bliss. I'm just glad I can make him distracted from the burdens in his life.

Chapter 7: Mechanical Kidnapper

I've lost track of time...slowly waking up, I'm not sure if it's been one hour, several hours, of even a whole day. The only thing I know for sure is that I'm still in Mummy's arms, my head being pet gently as he slumbers off. Poor guy must have gotten tired. I decide not to get up, I think that'll just make him mad. Down this deep, it's so peaceful and silent. Even the storm from before is completely drowned out. I find a set of clothes consisting of a white tee shirt, some jeans, and underwear. Did Master Mummy lay these clothes out for me? That's...nice of him. I quickly put on the clothes he laid out for me. Suddenly, I notice that the TV is still on, and it's displaying the news. An attractive brunette with a microphone is addressing the latest issues going on in the city.

"In other news...the ARMS laboratory would has sent their sincerest apologies to the public for storm that occured little under 20 hours ago, yesterday. 'The experiment was a result of excess steam and harmless chemicals used in a recent experiment." The news report moves a strand of her hair behind her ear, as the TV cuts to clips of the storm and narration by a deep voiced male.

Enough steam to create a thunderstorm? That seems a little suspicious. They could supposedly be harmless chemicals...but something about how vague they were rubs me the wrong way. And trust me, I've been rubbed the right way quite a bit recently...so I would know when I see something that doesn't. I wonder what they could be working on though. I mean, after last season's "Hedlok" incident I thought they would be a bit more cautious this time around. The TV cuts to the two anchors, as one of them addresses something that nearly makes me fall off Master Mummy's throne in surprise.

"This morning the staff and fighters at the ARMS training facility are in disbelief to hear that the ARMS Grand Prix finalist, Springman, has gone missing! Many speculate this was an act of sabotage by angry fans, while others say this is the result of something far more sinister."

Springman is...gone? This is terrible! I HAVE to tell the others and we have to go looking for him! I bounce off of Master Mummy and begin to shake his shoulders to try and wake him up. It's not working! I pick up a ten pound weight, throwing it at his head...he's still sleeping. With all my might I pick up another weight in the corner of the room that weighed 80 pounds. Using both my arms on this dumbbell clearly meant for ONE of his arms, I toss this one at his head, and he wakes up! His head turns to my direction, and I hear a loud crack come from his neck as he turns. He starts to tower over me as his eyes glow red again, his teeth grinding against each other.

"W-w-w….wait!" I plead, waving my hands out in front of me. "I had to wake you up...Springman's missing!"

Almost immediately, Master Mummy looks concerned, and nods in agreement to go look for him. I smile at him and begin to rush out of his man cave with him close behind. Out of everyone here to be my partner, I would want it to be Master Mummy close behind me. Wow that sounded **fucking** wrong. T-that's not what I mean. Anyways, Mummy and I reach the bottom of the staircase when we stop in our tracks, hearing what sounds like steam hissing, and some kind of metal clunking around.

The sound draws closer, when from the dark emerges a yellow mechanical behemoth plowing straight towards me! I'm not fast enough to get away, as the robot arm snatches me by the torso and rockets up the staircase! I can hear Mummy's distant roars, as he tries to chase after the robot, but to no avail. Suddenly, an adorably triumphant voice rings out from the robot's head area.

"Oh no you don't, Master meanie!" the robot declares, "Zappyyyyyy!"

The yellow robot raises its other arm, with a revolver attached to the end! It fires electrical shots back at Master Mummy, leaving him motionless as I continue to be carried up. It only now hits me who this is...Mechanica!

"Yay! I saved Sammy!" her cutesy voice cheers. "Hold on Sammy! I'll get you somewhere safe I promise!"

"W-wait, wait, Mechanica!" I try yelling to her as she drags me into the now fully lit hallway of the ARMS training facility. The main power must have turned back on while I was down there with Mummy. I assume his TV just ran on a generator or something…

"Sorry! I can't QUITE make out what you're saying! We're going too fast! Just save it for when we stop, 'kay?!" she shouts back to me.

But wait...I can hear her just fine-...oh..she's ignoring me, got it. She continues to fly me down the hall, and we eventually reach the main stairwell. Urg...she's going way too fast, I think I'm gonna be sick. Holding back the urge to vomit, I close my eyes tightly as she flies into a room that's on the 3rd floor. As she FINALLY sets me down I look back through the doorway at the hallway, only to have nearly FIVE different heavy metal security doors close us in the room. Damn...I find myself as such a pathetic damsel! I need to tell Mechanica about what's going on, we can't stay in here!

Mechanica interveins my thoughts, spouting, "Hey, I'll B-R-B Sammy, just need to put my suit away!" She said so fast and went inside an indoor garage with the door slamming shut faster than I could comprehend. I'm unable to get a word in, so I guess I'm stuck here until she finishes up.

I look around the room while sitting on a soft, fur-like carpet that's a dark pink. Right in front of me is a pretty decent size monitor, about the size of a hotel flat screen TV. Accompanying the TV on the cutesy carpet are two bean bags, one resembling a toaster while the other looked like a sparky. To the right is an absolutely jaw dropping sight, so much so that I could barely hold back from running up and touching every little detail. Mechanica has custom made shelves that are stacked to the BRIM with ARMS fighter figurines, amiibo, and a game collection that seems to be composed of more than 500 games for 20 different consoles! And THAT is an understatement! It's also kinda cute how she has a little figurine of herself too. To the left is all of her game consoles, and behind me is a messy work bench, and a queen size bed with steel beams making up the bed frame and polls. I gotta say...if I wasn't so worried about Springman, I wouldn't mind chilling in her room for a little while. I admit, it's pretty sick!

The metal hatch housing Mechanica's suit slowly lifts up, leaving a tiny crack at the bottom. The crack is just big enough for Mechanica to roll out from it, as she continues to roll until she bumps into me as I sit down on the carpet. But she really hits like a steam roller, as her impact causes me to fall back onto one of the beanbags. She giggles and hops up from her position on the ground, and lands right on top of me, leaving us face to face!

"I'm baaccckk!" she cheers, "aren't you glad I saved you from that Master Meanie?"

"M-Mechanica," I stutter, trying to warn her. "Listen, Springman's gone! They say that he got kidnapped, so we gotta go look for him!"

I hope Mechanica takes this seriously, and the overly concerned face I have has to get the point across to her at least a LITTLE bit. But she just lays on my chest, and laughs in a naive and adorable fashion close to my face. The childish laughter makes me blush as I lay sandwiched between her and the beanbag.

"Hehe~, Springman kidnapped?" her laughing grows a bit louder. "Gee wiz Sammy, I love how silly you're being right now!"

"Y-you think I'm joking about a kidnapping?!" I yell, as she calmly pats my head. I lay under her in confusion, as she begins to stroke my head gently.

"C'mon Sammy...this is Springman you're talking about!" Mechanica reminds me as she winks and holds up a finger. "There's no way anyone would be tough enough to kidnap him! Well...except maybe Ribbon Girl."

"Oh...y-you're a huge fan of her right?" I ask, trying to slow myself down a bit.

"Yeah! Though...I wish she'd change her romantic interests a bit…" she looks away, as she has the face of someone who's plotting something. "Seriously...I love her music and all, but she needs to know when to back the **fuck** up…" she mutters, her tone getting so serious so suddenly!

"M-Mechanica! Language!" I scold her. Wait...is she referring to me and Ribbon Girl in the bath? Was she...SPYING ON US?! Quickly, her expression changes back to a cutesy one, as I feel myself begin to shrink back into the beanbag, admittedly, I'm really afraid right now.

"Hey Sammy...j-just try to keep your distance from everyone else for a while, ok?" she quietly requests, leaning closer to me.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" I had a couple ideas of what she has in mind...but she wouldn't actually mean it like THAT, would she?

"Nevermind!" She laughs nervously, leaning off of me and collapsing into the sparky bean bag that's opposite to the one I'm in. "A-anyways, if you really want to leave the room so badly you can…"

"Seriously? Aw thanks Mechanica, you're the be-"

"However!" she cuts me off, "I won't let you get out of here without me getting a little something something in return~" she says, trying way too hard to be seductive, making her chest look bigger by squeezing both sides with her arms, and talking seductively, poorly.

"Mechanica, I am pretty desperate to get out of here...please?"

"Ok Sammy! Here's the deal! You and me are going to have a little 'rematch' in Roboxers. But this time...we'll play for more than Ribbon Girl tickets," she deviously says as she rubs her hands together like a super villain.

"More than Ribbon Girl tickets? That's impossible." More than Ribbon Girl concert tickets? There's no way she would want something more than that...let alone to think that I even have anything worth that much!

"We'll play until one of us wins five rounds. Everytime you win a round, I'll open one of the five doors that's keeping you from leaving!" she demonstrates, going onto her phone, opening and closing the visible door.

"I see…I'll get out of here in a breeze then!"

"Buuuttt~" she cuts me off, getting on her hands and knees, and slowly crawls over to me, "If you lose a round, I get to do something more and more…'drastic' to you."

...D-drastic? What does she mean by that? She's acting so sexual right now, and the fact that she's a 19 year old with the body of a kid doesn't help at all! I mean...ever since I met her she's been super affectionate. But the things she's been saying recently have been a little TOO clingy. I fail to find any words as she lays her chin on my knee, looking at me with the sweetest face of a predator stalking its prey I've ever seen.

"Y'see, Sammy...if you lose once, you have to get naked," she bluntly states, as I jostle back in utter disbelief. S-she just came right out and SAID THAT! "A-and then...a second loss means I get t-to…" she can hardly contain herself, as she fidgets and rubs her thighs together while still on her knees. "I get to be right up against your body...with...with all of my clothes off too." My face becomes blistering red. She...she's going to- "T-then after you lose three times...I-I get to kiss you over and over! A-and then after a fourth time I'll use my hand to play with your joystick! A-and then! And then!" her breathing and speaking grows gradually faster, she looks like she can hardly breathe. "A-and then after I win you have to SLEEP WITH ME!" she yells that last part, grabbing my thighs with her hands and leaning EXTREMELY close to my face.

"M-Mechanica! Hey hey! W-we can't do that!" I frantically exclaim, sinking my back into the bean bag even more in embarrassment.

"Y-you...need to get out of here, don't you?" she reminds me, suddenly playing it innocent after literally saying she wants to **FUCK** me. I know I might sound a bit cocky... but having someone want to be with me this much is kinda nice. I mean...if she's already offering to...would it really be so bad to-. Ack, what the hell am I thinking?! This isn't what's important right now, I just need to win so I can find Springman!

"S-sure, I'll play. I'll win quickly so I can find Springman!" I proclaim confidently, throwing a fist in the air.

"Win quickly, huh? So you really think you can beat me like before?" she hops back from her knees into her bean bag, reaching for a second player controller and tossing it to me. "We'll just see about that, Sammy boy."

Using the remote, she turns on the tv and begins to set up the game. I relax in my toaster bean bag chair, watching the game screen load as I feel my body tense up. She looks way more confident than I do, but I can't let that be the end of me! I valiantly grip my controller with both hands, leaning forward and getting in the zone. Mechanica and I navigate the menus in silence, selecting our characters, then our stage...until we finally begin the first round.

Starting right off the bat, I go right for the aggro plays! I want to take her out as soon as possible with an aggressive style of play for many reasons. It'll get me out of here sooner, and while there is more risk involved, it's how I beat her at that tournament. Her health is nearly dropped in a matter of 30 seconds, as I begin to push in the extra damage to KO her!

"H-hey I wasn't ready!" Mechanica shouts as I pull off a round finishing combo, making her kick her feet violently.

"Well well...door please?" I fold my arms and gaze at her. She unwillingly uses her phone to open the silver door, leaving only 4 more to go! "I'll take you down just as easy next time!"

Starting round two, her heavy mech tries to upgrade its defense capabilities right off the bat before I can reach her. Fortunately, I'm using the fastest assault robot in the game, and catch her before she initiates her super guard! I know her first instinct is to block seeing how if I get a blade combo in on her it'll do nearly half her health so I should grab-...okay, I know this all sounds really stupid to an outsider looking in, but this game is the shit, don't judge! Just like before, I wrap the round up really quick with my overly aggressive playstyle, which forces Mechanica to open another door to freedom. Hold out for me Springman, wherever you are!

We boot up round three, and Mechanica is noticeably frustrated. As soon as we start the match, I notice that she swaps out her main for a ranged character. Shrugging that off, I advance her using my aggro strategy! However, when I'm halfway to activating a chain combo on her, she begins to spam projectiles in rapid bursts! Crap, I can't get close enough! Is she seriously resorting to spam right now? The stupid part, is that it's actually working! I'm unable to break out of her ranged attacks, and I eventually end up losing the match. I very slowly turn towards Mechanica, who has a devilish sneer plastered on her face. Shit...I'm going to need to strip huh?

"Go on, Sammy~" She hugs her knees to her chest, kicking her feet adorably as her eyes are glued in my direction.

"D-d...do you have to watch?!" I grip the collar of my shirt, ready to take it off.

"Mmmmmhm!" she hums and nods her head.

I reluctantly begin to strip myself down to nothing, starting with the white tee shirt and then my jeans. All while I undress, Mechanica is staring at me with curious, lustful eyes as her face grows pink. I close my eyes, pulling down my underwear, kicking it away to the side with the rest of my clothes. G-God...this is so embarrassing. I sit back down on my bean bag, as Mechanica can't seem to take her eyes of me, and there's a clear urge to pounce radiating from her. She immediately begins the next round, her hunger to win again is a little creepy…

Beginning round 4, it ends in pretty much the same result as the last round, much to Mechanica's uncontrollable delight. That goddamn range spam is so annoying! Of course she would resort to cheap tactics like this!

"Make some room, Sammy boy!" she squeals, dragging my bean bag to the center along with her's and hopping back to a sitting position. She turns her back to me and points, "Undo the zipper for me, babe."

W-wait...what did she just call me?! She said that way too collectively! I hesitate, before moving my hand onto her back, and unzipping her body suit all the way from her neck to her waist. She peels the suit right off, and sits next to me, one of her hands on my thigh. She can't stop looking down for some reason...b-but I also couldn't keep from being hard for some reason. Her underdeveloped body is so slim and fit, and despite her miniscule size, her chest is incredibly small, but just large enough to grab. N-not that I'd want to...t-that's. Man, I can feel the air in here getting heavier and warmer with every passing second. She wraps her arms around one of mine, pressing her nude body against the side of mine. Both of us are a blushing mess, as she begins to cuddle me. She rests her cheek on my chest and holds a hand on my chest and thigh. I would resist more, but she's so loving and sweet that I accept her embrace and even begin to feel her body myself. It's so adorable how antsy yet happy she's getting whenever I feel her legs, plant my hand on her petite chest, or run a hand through her hair.

Simultaneously, we both grab our controllers, our shoulders still leaning up against each other and our bodies still very close. Her cuddling has taken me completely out of my competitive mindset. As we start the next round, I can feel Mechanica fidget next to me as she plays, clearly still filled with intensity. I however, am still completely entranced by her, unable to have any good reaction times, or pull of any combos whatsoever. As soon as I lose yet another round, Mechanica grabs my shoulders, and turns me towards her.

"M-mechanica…" I'm at a loss for words, as we blush in unison.

"Hush, Sammy…" she whispers, throwing her arms over my shoulders, bringing her body right up to mine.

She rubs her sweating chest up and down on mine, while her legs lock with mine, keeping me in place. My eyes can't seem to move away from her slightly parted lips, letting out warm air and yearning to be pleased. At this point, I've given up resistance. There...isn't too much of a rush to help Springman...a-and besides, what could a weak guy like me do about this? The police can handle it. As for resisting Mechanica...I don't see any reason to anymore.

I feel my lips part on their own, as my head gravitates towards her's. We tilt our heads, and lock our lips together, both of our bodies shaking slightly from the warm and overwhelming sensations. Wrapping my arms around Mechanica's back, I pull myself as close as I can, never letting our lips part. I let out a slight moan as she takes the kiss further, slipping her tongue into my mouth. My head feels incredibly fuzzy, and I can't think straight...all I do is embrace her and let my tongue be played with by her's. Her mouth slips and she lets out a tiny noise that makes my heart leap from just how adorable it sounds! I redirect her by placing a finger under her chin, and letting our kiss continue for several more minutes.

After what felt like forever, we finally pull away and simply stare at each other. I can feel my heart race faster and faster, as she slowly picks up the controller and begins to play. This time, I don't even try as she beats me and looks into my eyes, then down at my waist. Her face looking completely entranced, I simply give her a nod and look away all flustered. She reaches a hand down, firmly grasping whatever she can get her hand on. She isn't looking down, but she can tell from the moan that escapes my mouth that she found the right spot. She begins to toy with me, our eyes locking the whole time. Her hand lightly moves up and down while grasping my member. Her fingers alternate between weakly gliding up and down, and squeezing her hand around my penis, pumping me passionately.

The warmth and embarrassment on my face can't be anymore obvious. It's giving me such sick pleasure to have this younger, small body become large and in charge. My entire body goes weak in her grasp, and my face is loose in pleasure. I notice her head lean in towards my neck, as she sticks out her tongue and begins to run it up my neck. I can't keep myself from letting out pathetic sounding noises, quiet moans and breath passing from between my lips. Mechanica giggles, enjoying her authority over me. I can feel her breathe in my ear, her lips gently biting down on my ear lobe. The wet and erotic noises coming from her mouth on top of her hand relentlessly continuing to pump me causes me to lay back in the bean bag, completely at her mercy. Her tongue sticks out and she begins to run it up and down the side of my ear and along my neck again.

She has me right where she wants me. I'm unable to break away from her, and she takes advantage of her opportunity and speeds things up. Her whole hand is wrapped around my penis, as she begins to move it up and down with gradually increasing speeds. I can feel my breathing get heavier, and my eyes are gluing to her hand as I watch it go up and down. With her hand gliding relentlessly on my cock, she doesn't stop showing my ear, neck, and lips her love. Letting out a loud moan, I feel myself nearing the edge while my hands cling onto Mechanica's body.

"It's okay, Sammy boy…" Mechanica whispers. "Just let it all out~"

Unable to hold back my urge to release, I throw my head back and give in. I jerk my waist forward, my member exploding all over Mechanica's tiny hand and body, her eyes beaming with satisfaction. I'm left a sweating, panting mess, Mechanica seeming a bit tuckered out herself. I hold both of her arms, kissing her on the forehead and making her blush. I lay with her on the bean bag, resting in the afterglow of my orgasm. It's clear from her staring at me that she's far from finished with me. She stands up, her hand and body still dripping a little.

"S-Sammy...I'll be back…" she says, barely able to breathe due to what I can only assume is a passion overload. She runs off into a walk in closet, accidently knocking a book to the floor on the way in.

W-wow...I...I never would have imagined it. The person I give that other ticket to, the person who's helped me understand everything about the facility, and the person who has the most in common with me. I can't believe that it's Mechanica. Honestly, she makes me so happy...and I'm not just speaking about what she's doing to me right now. I do see that journal over there though, and I should try to figure out what she likes to read! Heading over to her bedside where the book fell, I pick it up and open to the inside front cover.

"Mechanica's Diary-..." I cover my mouth, realizing that I should put this book down ASAP! However, before I can close the front cover, one piece of writing catches my eye. A section below the title lists her eye color, hair color, full name...and birthday. June 16th...a-and the year was…..15 years ago.

Oh, God…

Oh, no….

Oh **FUCK!**

H-h-holy crap she's been a MINOR this whole time?! I-I'm literally 7 years older than her! Ok Sam, nice...deep...breaths. The fact that she thinks about me like that, it just seems so insane! Not to mention I started to fall for HER as well! I know It's incredibly rude to read someone else's diary...but I just need to know. I have no idea what to expect as soon as I read what's been inside of her mind these last two days. But she might know something about what happened to Springman. Swallowing my pride, and I open the diary...and begin to read the latest entry.

Chapter 8: Ribbon Rescue

 _Dear Diary,_

 _After going to the Ribbon Girl concert I literally CRIED TEARS at, I've been super duper happy recently! And...I'm only feeling my heart beat faster and faster with what happened today. So there's this new masseuse named Sam who works at the facility now. OMG, he's a total cutie! I can't get his face out of my mind...I even tried hitting myself in the head a couple times to try, but It hasn't worked. But the more I hang around him...the more he starts to take over my mind. His optimism, his smile, his gorgeous eyes, the fact that he's TOTALLY into games like I am...and…he's the one who gave me the Ribbon Girl ticket. To tease with him, I decided to make him massage me. I thought he was going to get all blushy and super embarrassed by it! But...if I'm being honest, he was really gentle...and I felt so damn good. If it weren't for Springman bouncing in my way...I would have just had my way with Sam then and there. The way he ran his hands along my chest...oh god, I can barely breathe just thinking about it! I knew he wouldn't wanna get with me if I was a 15 year old girl. So guess what? I lied about my age! If I'm 19, he would totally bang me! God...after writing so much about him, I just want to touch myself a little. Which hand did he hold when we were walking down the halls together again? I wonder if he notice if a small portion of his hair was missing...or if he had a cut on his arm? I...wouldn't do it just to hurt him. I'd probably run it along my fingers...cut myself and maybe put his blood to my wound...or touch myself-_

What the **FUCK?!** There's being clingy, and then there's being a straight-up PSYCHO! I-I need to get out of here now! Not only is she just 15, but she's straight up crazy! I rush to the door, dropping the diary in the process. I proceed to bang on the door, trying to find a way to opening it using brute force. It's no use. Even if I somehow manage to pry open one of these doors using all my strength, I'd have to get past two more. Suddenly, I hear the closet door Mechanica went through open very slowly. I frantically head back to the bean bag, as not to raise any suspicion/

As soon as I reach my toaster bean bag chair, I witness Mechanica come out of the walk in closet. She's wearing something…something indescribable. I swear a mini Ribbon Girl is coming out of the closet. However, it's just Mechanica wearing a Ribbon Girl bra and a super short skirt with nothing underneath. Instead of getting cold feet like I would in the past, I stand up and fold my arms. Mechanica looks at me confused, while still trying to pull off a sexy pose.

"Mechanica! What the **fuck?!** " I scold her, as she shys away.

"Sammy...what's wrong?" Mechanica timidly approaches me, playing with her hands.

"You know what you did!" I stomp a foot down. "You lied about your age! You realize I could get arrested for this, right?!" Mechanica is speechless as I chew her out. "And what about all that other stuff you wrote, huh?"

Mechanica just stands there, her hands trembling and her legs seeming weak. Her eyes begin to squint and tears form in them. She shakes her head and tries to hide her tears from me. I guess I went a little to aggressive on her right away. She rubs her arm, looking away and tries to speak up, her voice incredibly shaky.

"S-Springman…" she pauses, her voice incredibly hesitant, "I saw him get taken, by Max Brass!"

"Max Brass?" my voice trails off, shocked. But it's very probable. "Do you think maybe he kidnapped Springman in order to sabotage his hopes of beating him in the finals?"

"I-..I don't know…" she quietly whimpers, keeping her distance from me. "You weren't supposed to read that. I love you...and I just didn't want to get in trouble."

"Mechanica…" I kneel to get on her level, holding a hand on the side of her crying face, "listen, you can't be with me. I admit that you're one of the best people I've met here. And Mechanica?" I ask, as Mechanica perks her head up to stare into my eyes. "Listen, until you graduate from high school, let's just be best friends, ok? I'd love to play video games or help you fix your robot suit anytime!"

I look across at Mechanica, who seems to have a melancholy expression across her face. She nods and seems to be quite understanding of my proposal. She then leans forward and wraps her arms around me, hugging me tightly as I gladly return the favor. I pat the top of Mechanica's head while we embrace. She sniffles and eases up a bit, her crying seeming to cease. The corners of her mouth finally arch up into a smile, as she nods and accepts my proposal.

"I understand, Sammy...I don't mind being friends!" she cheerfully says, as I sigh in relief. "But just so you know, I'm going to try everything in my power to stop you from getting with ANYONE!"

I laugh, responding, "Heh, alright Mechanica. Now let's-"

Without giving me time to finish my sentence, all three doors get busted down all at once! Whoa, there must have been SOME force behind that! I turn my head away from the three metal doors laying on the ground to the figure at the door. With THAT much power, I assume it's Master Mummy. But actually...it's Ribbon Girl?! Master Mummy is just behind her watching, as she stands at the doorway with two megatons. She quickly takes them off, supposedly because they're really heavy, and begins to stomp over to us, trampling over Mechanica and grabbing me by the collar.

"Idiot! You go missing for nearly a day?! First Mummy takes you in a fit of rage, and now Mechanica has you locked up in her little room?!" Ribbon Girl shouts, a little spit landing on my cheek.

Poor Mechanica is speechless in front of her idol. Her mouth is open, but she isn't speaking at all. I remember her telling me that she gets all panicky around Ribbon Girl because she's such a big fan. Mechanica also seems fully aware of Ribbon Girl's true, cynical attitude, which actually surprises me. Mummy stands behind Ribbon Girl as if he's some kind of bodyguard and grunts a bit while he watches us.

"I-I'm sorry Ribbon girl," I apologize, "I was held against my will both times y'see!"

Ribbon girl raises a fist at me, "Shut up, Sam, just shut up!"

"No, listen to me," I place my hands on her shoulders to calm her down, "Mechanica knows what happened to Springman, and we're going to get him back!"

"Don't you dare **fucking** touch me!" Ribbon Girl yells, knocking my hands off. "We'll go find him alright, and I'll be our leader, got it?!"

She orders us around, and when I finally pull Mechanica up from the ground, I make us both bow over and over. Ribbon Girl puts her hands on her hips and stares the both of us down, until she notices what Mechanica is wearing. She screams and backs away from Mechanica, embarrassed like a parent walking in on their child touching themselves or something like that. Mechanica quickly scrambles to hide behind me, and pokes her head out from behind my shoulder to look at Ribbon Girl.

"W-why is she half naked and dressed like me?!" Ribbon Girl looks up and down at Mechanica, barely able to comprehend what she's seeing. "What….were the two of you doing? Sam, she's FIFTEEN!"

"R-Ribbon Girl, listen, this was all just a big mistake. She was lying about her age b-because, well-" before I can fess up an answer, Ribbon Girl puts a hand to my mouth.

"Shhhh, you talk too much, idiot. Listen, we can talk about this later. Mechanica, get some god damn clothes on. Sam…" she scans my naked body. "You should get your clothes on too."

I get pushed away from Ribbon Girl, both Mechanica and me get knocked onto the floor from her shove and we scramble to get our normal clothes on. Once we get dressed, we report to Ribbon Girl who begins to question Mechanica ferociously. Poor Mechanica is scared shitless right now…

"Answer me, Mechanica!" Ribbon Girl demands, "who took Springman?"

"I-...well..you see...uhm" Mechanica struggles to find the right words in front of the second most important person in her life. I assume after reading her diary that I'm number one. "M-...Max Brass did. I saw him speak to Springman and take him into a limo, and it drove away."

"Hmmm... " Ribbon Girl ponders, "there are only two places that Max Brass could have taken Springman. The first would be his personal abode...and the second place would have to be the Sky Arena."

I lean forward with my hands on my hips in disbelief.

"The Sky Arena?" I shake my head a bit, "surely you can't be serious!"

"Well that's all I can come up with idiot, what genius ideas do YOU have?!"

"..." I remain silent.

"That's what I thought, thot," she insults as she leads us out into the hallway, Mechanica staying behind to get in her suit. "Anyways, we'll split up and check both places. We need to get Springman back before his final match tomorrow night! Mummy, you and Mechanica will check out Max's home. Sam and I will investigate the Sky Arena!"

"Wait, Ribbon Girl!" I interrupt her.

"What is it, idiot?" she gives me a nasty glare.

"Why do you want to help Springman so much?" After I ask, Ribbon Girl simply stands there silently, her eyes stuck open as if she's having a flashback. "You there, Ribbon Girl?"

"I-it's just an honor code thing...that's all...got it?!" she snaps at me, as I nod rapidly to reassure her. "Good, c'mon Sam!"

Snatching my hand, she jogs down the hall with me until we reach the exit and begin our journey together through the city. By the time we get outside the ARMS training facility, I realize something. I grab Ribbon Girl's shoulders, trying to stop her from dragging us further into the city.

"W-wait, Ribbon Girl! Y-you can't just march out into the city like this!"

She snaps her head back at me, as she shouts with a wide mouth, "It's not like anyone is after us!"

"N-not us…" I look around us, realizing it's too late. "You."

Ribbon Girl's heels skid a bit as she stops dead in her tracks, panning her vision around to witness countless bystanders and fans staring at her like prime steak. This can't end well! The surrounding hoard rushes forward, caving in on us while countless screams of praise, obsession, and proposals flood our ears. Before the crowd could tackle Ribbon Girl and myself, Ribbon Girl screams like a **fucking** banshee. Like a warrior hungry for blood, she tosses her right arm to a nearby flagpole, with me wrapped around her other arm. Just in the knick of time, she pulls us both out of the way before the sea of people could engulf us! After that, she begins to shoot her right arm from building to building, dragging me along with her every swing of the way! Seriously, does she think she's some kind of monkey or something? I scream along with her, but not out of adrenaline, but because I'm so goddamn afraid that she's going to DROP ME!

Before she abandons her grip on me, she somehow manages to land on the roof of a six-story building. She drops me on the roof face first, and leans over the edge to peers down at the zombies she calls fans. They all chant for her to come down or to sing for them, but all Ribbon Girl does is back away and sit down on the ceiling next to me. Man, that was such a string of misfortune. I just hope Ribbon Girl isn't too tied up in knots. I sit up, checking to see if my nose is bleeding. Thankfully it's not. But Ribbon Girl windes back her fist and punches me square in the nose. CRAP! NOW it's bleeding!

"Y'ouch!" I take my shirt off and use it to cover my bleeding nose. "Ribbon Girl! What the hell was that for?!"

"Why the **FUCK** wouldn't you tell me about those people sooner, you idiot?!" she begins to strangle me, as if the moment we had in the bath never happened. Despite her being in a fit of rage, she has tears in her eyes. "I-I got so scared! I thought I was literally going to DIE, ok?!"

Fighting for a chance to breathe, I grab her wrists and shove her hands away, gasping for air while plugging my leaking nose. This...this bitch, seriously thinks she can get away with whatever the HELL she wants, huh?! No...no...don't lose your cool Sam, what good will that do? Before I can try to calm myself down however, Ribbon Girl turns to me and scans up and down my body, realizing I'm shirtless.

"Gyaahhh! How DARE you just go and present yourself to me at a time like this?!" she yells, slapping me across the face with enough brute force to knock me back to the floor with my shirt blown clean out of my hand, leaving my nose to bleed freely. "You're no better than the idiots down there! You're absolutely worthless! I'm going to get Springman on my own! Go back and clean some **fucking** toilets or something!"

That's it...I can't take this anymore. Since they day I met her, I've been honest, willing, kind, obedient, and above all, tolerant of her CRAP! All she's done is accuse me of being a perverted sicko, insult my intelligence, and injure me SO viciously, that I can STILL feel the place where she whipped me the day we met. It still burns! On top of that...she passes off what happened between us yesterday like it was nothing! The confession, the embrace, the kiss...it was all a lie. I stand up, my face red in a fit of rage and lightly covered in blood from my nose. I take vengeful steps toward her and clasp my hands on her collar, dragging her closer. My inner anger finally shows itself.

"You listen here, you BITCH!" I yell at the top of my lungs, Ribbon Girl suddenly looking petrified. "Here's why I'm not like one of your fans, or a pervert, or a retard! I'm not a pervert, because I'm not into you anymore! I'm not an idiot, because I'm smart enough to know a BITCH when I see one! And I'm not like one of your precious fans, BECAUSE I HATE YOU!"

"S-...Sam?" Ribbon Girl whimpers, quivering in fear.

"Shut up and let me finish!" I burst, silencing her almost immediately. "Don't you realize...whenever you hit me, it leaves wounds, and they **fucking** hurt! And don't think by lying to me in that bath you wouldn't EXPECT me to get this pissed at you! Sure, go ahead and look for Springman yourself. I quit. I quit this mission, and my **fucking** job if it means I don't have to see you EVER AGAIN!" I let out with one final yell, nearly losing my voice. Unable to control my hatred, I slap Ribbon Girl square across the face, which causes her to fall to her knees. She holds the cheek I slapped with her hand.

I stand above her panting, nearly out of breath from yelling so much. Looking down at her, Ribbon Girl tries to hold back tears. She looks like she's flashing back again like when I asked about Springman.

"P-papa...stop," she whimpers, staring at the ground with tears dropping down to her hands.

"Papa?" I mutter, my voice still gravelly and angered, "I'm not your goddamn PAPA-"

Wait...she doesn't mean...oh God. I hesitate to say or do anything else, simply staring down at her as she broke down. I had no idea...God I must be such an idiot. Wait, idiot...yeah, guess she had me right all along. I take a step back, trying to find words to apologize.

"Ribbon Girl...that's...that's not why I'm quitting. To be frank, you were right about me," I guiltily admit as she looks up at me. "I'm so goddamn mental...and I'm sorry I hit you. I'm useless. Even if we do find Springman, what can I do that you can't? You're better than me in nearly every single way, and you've probably dealt with far worse things than I have in life. I-I'll...I'll just quit. Forget you ever saw me and what I did to you, and say goodbye to the others for me."

I make my way towards the fire exit, until Ribbon Girl grabs my collar and pulls me back! Nearly on the brink of tears myself, I turn to confront her again.

"R-Ribbon Girl, I'm going-"

"Don't…" she desperately says, the hand gripping my collar shaking.

"W-what?"

"Stay...with me...please," she quietly begs, as she begins to look concerned, noticing the condition my nose is in. Without saying anything, she uses my shirt to wipe off my face and clean out the rest of the blood until I'm clean again. We stand there in silence, only occasionally glancing at each others eyes and our gazes meeting. As she finishes, Ribbon Girl leads me to the opposite side of the roof to sit on the edge with her. There are no fans on this side, so I willingly join her.

"Thank you, Sam," she finally speaks, "for opening my eyes...for being honest with me...for everything."

"No Ribbon Girl, you have me all wrong. The others don't need me...I-"

Suddenly, I see Ribbon Girl raise her right hand and she brings it towards my face! I flinch, shutting my eyes. Instead of a forceful slap, I feel Ribbon Girl gently stroking her hand down the side of my face. I submit to her quickly, leaning my head into her hand as I watch her smile.

"Sam, you have no idea how important you are. Mechanica finally has someone with the same interests as her, Master Mummy seems happier with you around, and Springman goes on and on about how much of a 'cool guy' you are." Ribbon Girl pauses, then leans in closer while caressing my cheek. "To me? Well, no person has ever acted like this in front of me before."

"Ribbon Girl…" I'm at a loss for words.

"We're a team, Sam," she quietly declares, her forehead up against mine, "let's go get Springman back...together."

After saying that, she lets her head move one final bit, and our lips embrace. We sit there on the building's edge, dragging out our moment, enjoying it while it lasts. Our heads tilt in unison as we kiss, both of us refusing to pull away. Eventually, we both come to the realization that we have a job to do. As we both pull away, I nod to Ribbon Girl and take her hand. Once more, she wraps me up in one of her arms, and begins to swing her way through the large city. We begin our short excursion to where Springman might be held, the one and only Sky Arena.

Chapter 9: Spring Submission

We make our way to the Sky Arena, standing before the main entrance. I hold Ribbon Girl's hand, as both of our hands squeeze to find some comfort. Without speaking another word to each other, we enter the main lobby of the arena on the first floor. Slowly walking down the long hallway to the massive elevator in the center, we turn our heads left and right to look at the countless brass statues of The Commish. This guy sure is full of himself, but if anybody was as strong as him, who wouldn't be? A small part of me even doubts Springman's chances of beating Max Brass in the final round of the Grand Prix tomorrow. Well, we won't know for sure until we find and free him!

"C'mon, Ribbon Girl!" I sprint to towards the elevator. "Let's spring into action!"

"You sound just like him, idiot," she teases me, a bit more light-heartedly this time around.

"I do?!" my eyes gleam at her comment. I can't believe someone would compare me to the amazing Springman!

"Yeah, don't take it as a compliment though, he's not the brightest bulb…"

"So you're saying you don't like him?" I tilt my head towards her as we run side by side towards the main elevator.

"Of course I like him!" she thinks about it for a moment, "He's dumb...but his heart is as big as his pompadour."

I burst out laughing when we stop inside the main elevator. It's so rare to see Ribbon Girl with a sense of humor! Last time I've seen her like this was during one of her TV interviews, but I think she was faking it then. Turning to the button panel, I try to look for the one button that will lead to the floor where Springman is. Damn...there are nearly 60 floors! How on earth are we supposed to find him with THIS many stories to check?! I turn to Ribbon Girl before I select a floor to go to.

"Ribbon Girl, do we really need to check every single floor in this goddamn place?!"

"Can't think of a floor Max Brass would be holding Springman?" she folds her arms as if she's disappointed in me. "Hey, it's alright Sam! Not everyone is as smart as I am!"

Ribbon Girl politely moves me away from the panel, giving me a pitiful, yet somewhat loving kiss on the forehead. She bends over and looks at all the buttons, trying to find the one she's looking for. She gives a simple "Mhm!" and presses the button leading to the top floor!

"Huh?" I scratch my head, confused. "So how do you know Springman will be up there?"

"Well, it didn't take too much thinking," she places her hands proudly on her hips. "If I were Max Brass and I planned to do something with the finalist, I'd do it at the arena itself!"

"Huh…" I think about it for a moment, "y'know, that's actually pretty clever!"

"You may kiss my hand later, peasant," she smirks, flicking her hand out at me.

"If we go all the way up for nothing, I'm feeding you to your army of ravenous fans," I warn her with a dry tone, my face looking unamused.

"H-hey!" she shouts at me, turning away. "You know you wouldn't do that…"

I chuckle a bit, taking her shoulder with my hand to ease her a bit. We both watch the numbers at the top right of the elevator count up, far too impatiently. So far it's been 30 seconds, and we're only at the tenth floor. At this rate we'll make it to the top in 2 and a half minutes! I begin to groan, falling onto my back and laying on the ground of the elevator. Ribbon Girl looks down at me and scoffs; before leaning down and laying RIGHT on top of me!

"Uhhh...R-Ribbon Girl? What are you-" She places a finger over my mouth, shushing me.

"Swinging around the city and running away from fans exhausted me Sam. Just let me rest here…" She stretches her arms out until curling up on top of my body, her head against my chest.

I hold a hand against the back of her head, running down a strand of ribbon hair. After all the commotion and energy it took to get here...it's nice to relax and take a breather. I continue to play with her hair, twirling it with one of my fingers. It feels so silky and flows so well. Every inch of my body is being laid on by Ribbon Girl, several strands of her luxurious hair lacing my body. At a moment like this, I don't want this elevator ride to end. She turns around while laying on top of me so our faces meet. We both lay there and stare, both of our faces warm, and our hearts pounding against one another. She starts to lean in, her lips getting dangerously close to mine. Before we can go any further, the elevator suddenly jerks up and stops! It causes the two of us to bump into each other and knock our foreheads together!

"Ow! Watch it, dumbass!" Ribbon Girl scolds, standing up while holding her head.

Dammit...so close. It seems 3 minutes have passed faster than I expected. We both turn towards the elevator door, as it slowly begins to creak open. Our eyes are bombarded with a corridor made of pure, concentrated, shiny brass metal! It's a little excessive, even for a guy literally named Max Brass. At the end of the long corridor is the entrance to the spectator seats of the Sky Arena! I take Ribbon Girl's hand, running down the hallway at full speed. I want to save Springman as soon as possible! The blinding light coming from the entrance as we approach starts to dim. We eventually make our way to the seats, staring down at the middle ring that overlooks the WHOLE city! The view is absolutely spectacular...especially with the sun about to set. Before I can appreciate the beauty anymore, Ribbon Girl tackles me and puts her hand over my mouth!

"Mmm?!" I try speaking, my voice coming out all muffled.

"Shhh!" Ribbon Girl whispers, "I saw them on the ring itself, we don't want to get seen!"

I break free of Ribbon Girl's hand, asking, "W-why not?"

"Listen, even if I admit to be one hell of a strong fighter...Max Brass he's...he's-" she pauses for a moment. "Max Brass would be too tough for me. It's best that we remain hidden and wait for an opening to take Springman."

Ribbon Girl and I kneel behind a row of seats, looking through the cracks to peek at the action going on in the middle of the ring. What I see is truly unimaginable. Springman is trying to fight back against Max Brass, but is slowly starting to lose his durability. Springman is throwing punch after punch with his gloveless hands, trying to knock Max Brass over. However, Max Brass simply laughs off the pain, deflecting each of Springman's punches, grabbing and throwing him over and over. I'm able to overhear what they're saying.

"Aw snap…" Springman says with great worry in his voice, "T-take this! Springaling!"

Springman throws a fist at Max Brass, and it lands square into his torso! And yet, despite such a perfect blow, Max Brass doesn't flinch a bit! Max Brass seems to be buffed up! Without Springman's toasters, he doesn't have the heat to knock him down! I notice beads of sweat run down Springman's face. How long have they been fighting for?

"Pathetic kid!" Max Brass boldly laughs, firing both his hands out to grab Springman! "Come to BRASS!" he commands, getting a hold of Springman and dragging him closer.

Springman gets pulled into Max Brass' heaving chest, as it expands even more and presses against Springman's body. His godly pecs bounce "The Bouncer" into the air, setting him up for a right fisted punch from Brass! Springman gets absolutely decked, flying into a corner of the ring. He can barely stand, keeping himself on his feet by grabbing the belt ropes in the corner. Max Brass slowly approaches Springman, as his prey helplessly grits his teeth and tries to fight back. Springman fires his arm again, only for Max Brass to deflect it! Doesn't Springman have his deflection too? Why isn't he using it?! Suddenly, Springman begins to talk back at Max Brass!

"You...you wouldn't be so tough if you didn't put something in that drink you gave me in the limo…" Springman pants, unable to free himself from the corner.

"I thought you'd be more...submissive to my suggestions," Max Brass' manly hand grabs Springman's shoulder, pulling him closer. "You've been fighting ever since you woke up, even in your weakened state!"

Weakened state? So that's why Springman seems out of it. Neither of his abilities are triggering properly, and his punches don't seem to be doing anything! Max Brass pulls Springman's face close to his. Oh I can't watch! What kind of torture is he about to do to him?! In an instant, Max Brass wraps both his arms around Springman...and pulls him into a kiss! Springman begins to struggle at first, kicking his feet and flailing wildly. However, Max Brass just shrugs off all of Springman's attempts to break free. In an attempt to break free one last time, Springman tries to pull of a deflect! But before could activate it in time, Max Brass grabs Springman's ass, making him blush and lose focus. Max Brass smirks victoriously, as he begins to expand his muscles again right up against Springman!

"C'mon you limp spring," Max Brass taunts, "you know you want these magic muscles! Mmmmm~"

Springman simply turns his head away as Max Brass has complete control over him. He grabs one of Springman's hands, placing it on his massive, bulky chest. Springman instinctively clenches his hand on Max's mighty pec, getting slightly turned on from just how muscular it is. While Springman is distracted, Max Brass finally pulls a killing blow, forcibly taking off Springman's clothes. Springman loses all of his will to fight back, as Max Brass takes full advantage of this.

"A big belt isn't the _only_ thing I have…" Max Brass smirks, placing Springman on his hands and knees. Springman turns his head around, staring back at Max Brass with fear in his eyes. Max Brass suddenly drops the champions belt from around his waist, his pants falling along with it. Upon his clothes dropping, he reveals his MASSIVE cock. Ribbon Girl nearly gives away our position by squealing at the sight of it. I cover her mouth to keep us hidden, as Max Brass positions himself behind Springman, who's unable to do anything!

"Get ready to meet your "Cummish"..." Max Brass declares, as he thrusts his waist forward, assaulting Springman from behind.

My eyes can barely comprehend what I'm looking at now. Like...holy **FUCK**! T-this cannot be happening! Springman's yells of agony echo out in the empty arena, Max Brass relentlessly continuing to have his way with him. Max Brass grips Springman's ass, his fingers digging into his soft, vulnerable flesh. With each one of Max Brass' thrusts, he calls out in pleasure and forces Springman's entire body to jerk forward. Tears begin to form in Springman's eyes as he's being violated. However, the strangest thing is that...he seems to be enjoying it a little! Max Brass begins to yell out a single word with each bone-crushing thrust he delivers.

"Who's...the...champ?" Max Brass pants, each word being spoken in the midst of a thrust. Suddenly, he windes back as far as he can go, delivering a heavy blow and yelling one more time. "ME!" he shouts, the thrust powerful enough to knock Springman onto his stomach.

Despite being knocked over, Max Brass STILL continues his assault, crushing Springman between his chiseled mountain of a chest, and the cold hard ground. His enormous cock seems so hard, that it looks like it's made out of actual brass! It begins to pulsate, piercing in and out of Springman, leaving him trembling on the floor. I notice Max Brass' face become filled with more and more pleasure. It's obvious that he's about to release soon. I stare back at Ribbon Girl, who's hiding herself from this scene. I then turn my attention back to Max Brass and more importantly, Springman. I-I can't just stand here and watch, no matter how amazing that would be! If I want to be like my heroes, I need to stop being so useless and spring into action!

My instincts force my body to take action and I hop over the rail separating the spectator seats from the ring. I charge towards Max Brass, a fist in the air, with no real plan in mind. Noticing me, Max Brass pulls out of Springman, frustrated that he isn't able to finish. I leap off of one foot towards Max Brass, winding back a fist! However, before I can get remotely close, he throws a single punch that sends me flying into one of the belt ropes. I groan in pain as I try to stand myself back up.

"Well, well...can't say I expected an audience tonight," Max Brass calls out to me. "You're one brave kid for interrupting me...but that left me on edge."

Max Brass stands over me, with an intimidating sneer. He grabs me by the collar, and begins to strip me down until I'm completely naked! I try to free myself from his iron grip, but I can't move an inch! He slams me down onto the floor of the ring, pressing his maximum member against my ass cheeks. Part of me wouldn't mind this so much...but I need to get the **FUCK** out of here! I try to struggle out of his grip before he makes like a nade and explodes all over me! I turn my head behind me, Max Brass' rape face clear as day. However, I also notice something approaching from the distance. It's...Springman!

"Badabing, BITCH!" Springman shouts out, the most serious I've ever seen him in my life!

He punches one of the nearby large torches that surround the ring with his bare fist, causing the flames to pour all over his giant body. The flames make his magic muscles shrivel away, leaving him weak enough for Springman to grab him, tossing him away from me. I glare up at Springman hopefully, seeing the face of a true fighter, hero, and friend. Before I can celebrate too early, I notice Springman holding his wrist in pain. Guess punching a large metal object really **fucking** hurt! I suddenly hear him call out to me.

"Sam! Do me a favor!" he shouts, his expression going from super serious to his usual easy-going and friendly one. "I need you to kick his Brass ass!"

I finally notice what he means, seeing Max Brass leaning on the belts trying to stay standing. He's leaning on the belts right by the sixty story drop. I clench both my fists and begin to sprint at Max Brass, yelling out a warcry that sounds awesome in my head, but probably sounds pretty pathetic to the others. I reach both my arms out, shoving Max Brass over the top of the belts with all my strength! I pant, hearing Max Brass' yell grow fainter as time passes. Eventually, I hear a splash and look down. He landed right in the middle of the river!

I clench both my arms with my own hands, my arms hurting like hell after pushing such a heavy guy! I turn around to look back at Springman and Ribbon Girl, who are both smiling at me. I smile back and give them a thumbs up, despite how much it hurts my arm. After all that has happened to me these past few days, I realize that I'm not as useless as I thought I was. I need to stick out for these guys just as much as they do for me.

Springman and Ribbon Girl run over in my direction to make sure that I'm okay. We all seem to be okay, as a matter of fact, and that's all that matters to me! Even if I'm not as strong as they are, or have the gift that they do...I'll do the best I can from here on out to support them, just like how I helped save Springman. Without thinking, I tightly embrace the two of them, reminding myself that from here on out I need to be here for them...in my arms.

Chapter 10: The Bouncer's Boy

After Max Brass was pushed over the edge of the ring, Springman, Ribbon Girl, and I all decided to head our separate ways. That night, I stayed in my home watching TV, not really getting the urge to sleep. In fact, I couldn't sleep! What I had witnessed that night would stick in my mind for countless months. I distinctly remember taking an hour long shower, using half the goddamn shampoo all over my body. Yeah...I felt THAT unclean. Springman called me after my shower, and we talked about what we were going to do from here on out. He received news that Max Brass was nowhere to be found at the Sky Arena OR at his home.

Because of that, Springman has to start all over from the beginning of the Grand Prix. Despite hearing such disheartening news, he actually seemed pretty enthralled when he was talking to me about it! He said that he enjoys the thrill of falling down to the bottom, and climbing his way back up to the top. I admire him for his optimism. That still begs the question of what happened to Max Brass. I remember him getting out of the river safe and sound, but I didn't feel it was necessary to follow him. Guess that was a huge mistake on my part...because nobody's seen him since.

Springman and I chatted for quite some time last night, I really got to break out of my nervous shell and truly became friends with him! Before we hung up, he told me that he wanted to have a talk sometime the following day. And that's what lead me to this moment…

I sit patiently in my physical therapy room, kicking my feet anxiously. A-am I in trouble or something? Am I going to get fired? Or...maybe this is a promotion? I honestly have no idea, but my heart is racing too fast for me to take a breather. The chilling atmosphere of sitting in my room is complemented by the sound of a wall clock ticking. But before I can grow anymore nervous...the door swings open and Springman steps inside! He casually waves to me and takes a seat next to me on the couch. Oh thank God! His casual attitude never ceases to put me at ease.

"Yo, Sam!" he greets me in his overly positive voice. "Hey man, I know you're worried about me falling all the way back down to the bottom…"

"Damn right I am!" I raise my voice, trying to stick up for him.

"Hey, easy there." He laughs a little, "this is actually a good thing for the both of us!"

"For both of us? What do you mean by that Springman?"

"Well, the officials said I can't just become the champ because Max Brass went missing...but they also said I don't have to fight any of the guys I beat in the country!"

"Wait...so you're-"

"Right on the money, Sam!" he punches a fist down into his other hand. "You and I are going across the world to take on LOADS of different opponents!"

"Hang on," I cut him off, "What do mean by 'You and I'? You're saying I'm coming along?!"

"Well I can't go anywhere without someone like you to unwind my springs! And the others are coming along too: Mechanica, Mummy, and Ribbon Girl!"

"Seriously?!" I can feel myself smile with anticipation, "why are they coming along though?"

"They're all taking their 2 week vacation! Just the right amount of time to last the entirety of my climb to the top! Well...that is if I last that long."

"Hey, don't worry about a thing Springman; no way you're going to lose!" I cheer him on. "So when do we leave?"

"Three days or so, early in the morning! I'll make sure to have Mechanica pick you up and take you to the airport."

"Wait…" my eyes burst open wide, "s-she's not going to DRIVE is she?!"

Springman points and laughs at me, absolutely loving the expression I had on for a moment. He composes himself and smiles light-heartedly at me.

"I meant that she'll literally pick you up and FLY you to the airport!" I tries to keep from laughing again.

"Oooohhhhh…" I finally understand. Now I like a total idiot.

"You're the best, Sam, y'know that?" he says to me in the most genuine, sweet voice I've ever heard.

I turn away, blushing a little. I try not to seem so emotional around him, but I just can't help myself. He places a hand under my chin, turning my head so that my blushing face is plain to see. I try turning it away but he keeps my head steady, simply smiling at me. I finally begin to relax, Springman scooching me closer and beginning to rub my shoulders. I sigh, stuck in a trance of comfort. I begin to drift to sleep in Springman's arms, but he shakes me to keep me awake.

"Hold on Sam," Springman firmly clenches both of my shoulders, "I need to request something of you…"

"What is it, Springman?"

"I really want to try something...just to see if it feels right, y'know?"

"S-springman?" my cheeks burn bright red as he approaches me.

"I don't know how to put this...but for the past few nights it's been hard to get you out of my head," he admits, holding a hand to his neck and looking away. "I-I think if I just got to express myself more passionately, then I'll be able to sleep at night."

Whoa, whoa, whoa...what's he saying? Is he seriously implying that he-

"I want to thank you for saving me, and being one of the best people I've ever met, Sam."

He slides off from the couch and onto the floor, kneeling in front of me. He starts to part my legs with his hands, causing my back to straighten up! My whole body gets tense as he begins to slip a hand down into my pants. This can't actually be happening! As much as my head is telling me this is all fake, Springman's hand gently palming my member feels too real. A moan escapes my mouth, as Springman's hand continues to rub me with even more intensity. My penis gradually becomes stiffer, until it's standing up all the way. Suddenly, the stimulation from his palm leaves my member, finishing up what was only prep. Next, he grips both of my pant legs with his hands...and pulls them all the way down! I quickly let out a noise in shock, Springman trailing his hands back up to finish the job. He starts to take off my underwear, when I suddenly object in confusion.

"S-Springman...this is too sudden!" I grip his wrists tightly with my fingers. "Why are you-"

He leans his body upward, and silences me with a kiss. His pompadour brushes against the top of my head, as my body goes numb in his grip. I didn't even remember what I was going to say. Noticing my rather instant submission, he pulls away and moves his head back down between my legs. With his fingers digging into my thighs, he places his mouth right up by the tip. I'm speechless...unable to move a single bone in my body. Springman slips the tip into his mouth, giving it a gentle lick. He circles his tongue around the tip, maintaining constant eye contact with me. I let out a small moan. Before I'm given the chance to enjoy how gentle he's being, he brings his head all the way down. My erect cock feels amazing as his smooth lips glide up and down the whole thing.

His head continues to bounce up and down, his tender mouth service making me moan. With his hands grasping my thighs tighter, he burrows his head in between them even deeper. I reach down and hold the back of his head, my waist shaking in bliss. His mouth and tongue relentlessly pleasure my member, as I feel myself reaching my limit sooner than I had hoped. Before I can even attempt to hold back, Springman brings his head down all the way, deepthroating it. I'm unable to hold back. The inside of his mouth is so hot and relentless for me to handle. Thrusting upward, I release heavily, my head rolling back as I try to catch my breath. Springman keeps his head down the whole time as I release, as I struggle. He swallows it all. Gradually, he pulls me down to the floor with him, placing me on my hands and knees. Before I can my any kind of objection, he positions himself behind me and places the back of his shaft against my garage, gently tapping it on my hole. In little under a few seconds, he parks his whole member inside. He continues to back out and pull back in, my rear end feeling a burning and sore sensation. I kneel there on the ground, taking his thrusts without struggling. Even if I didn't want this, there's nothing I can do to break out of his loving embrace. My eyes begin to tear up as I take each thrust obediently, earning slight, subtle moans from The Bouncer.

I feel his waist begin to rattle, and his breaths speeding up, as he continues to move his hips back and forth. Without giving me any warning, he releases his hot seed inside of me, moaning loudly. His last thrust forward is much more powerful than I had anticipated, as I fall onto my stomach and feel myself grow tired under his body. I can hear his satisfied moans above me as I drift into unconsciousness with him laying on top of me, equally exhausted, breathing on my shoulder. His chest expanding and retracting on my back, I can feel his pompadour trail along the top of my head. Seconds later, he gets off my back. He rolls me onto my side, spooning me in his clutch, both of us naked on the floor. His lips press lightly by my ear. He parts them, and whispers, "Boioioioioing…" into my ear, before drifting asleep along with me.

Only a few days ago, moments like these seemed like nothing more than hopeless fantasies. But as of today, I'm this bouncer's boy. I'm here for him, and all the fighters. I don't know where the coming days will bring me, but I know that I'll be with the ARMS fighters every step of the way.

 _Fin_


End file.
